


Rise of the Devil

by 126JMNVD



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Perspective, F/F, Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/126JMNVD/pseuds/126JMNVD
Summary: Evolution is a continuous process, through science we have discovered many new adaptations and mutations in nature. In recent years humanity faced its more recent discovery- Mutation.The idea of mutation is not new to us by any means, we see it as a form of deformity, something unusual, out of the norm so to speak and we've always regarded it something negative. Dr. Charles Xavier's book on mutation has recently sparked many revelations, some have embraced it, some were not fazed by it and thought he was crazy, and there were others who were apprehensive about the idea of some humans with unique and powerful mutations that can easily wipe out small cities.Over the years the number of mutants have increased and people have been vocal about their protests and discrimination against them, and they were forced to hide. Overtime many mutants have banned together to fight against the humans and proved that they were the future of the human race.Many new and powerful mutants have been appearing, whether or not they want to kill and destroy humans or help them, the point is that evolution is definitely not stopping anytime soon
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1   
  
'Mutants' society calls them a threat to humanity, kids call them freaks and adults call them a mistake. 

Jane Wilson was the name I was given when I was born, when my parents were overjoyed when their daughter was born, when they didn't yet know that she was a mutant, when they still hadn't realized how hard it was to raise a family. My parents were very young and naive when they had me, they were high school sweethearts who just recently moved in together. After a few months they were hit by reality, father dear was in so much pressure that he turned to drugs and drinking every night. Mother on the other hand became depressed and envious of others for having a more grand and luxurious life. 

Every since I can remember, they weren't exactly the best role models, but they never hit me or did anything physical but they do yell at me and blame me for their life being miserable. Life was bearable during those times. My parents had a very deep hatred for mutants for some unknown reason, they would always discriminate them whenever they can. Growing up in that kind of environment made me grow up faster than most kids my age. I had to learn to take care of myself since I had no one to rely on.   
  
I discovered I was a mutant when I was around 5, it was another normal night in the house, my parents were drinking their worries away then things started getting heated, I was in my room covering my ears wishing I could leave and disappear from there. Next thing I knew I was covered in darkness and when everything cleared I wasn't in the house anymore.   
  
One time I was alone in the house so I decided that I want to try using my abilities again, I concentrated and decided to focus on going to the old abandoned house a few blocks away. After a while nothing happened, I started getting impatient out of my frustration I threw my arms out and black thorn-like materials shot out to the wall in front of me, I was shocked, and looked at my hands. I focused again and then it happened again.   
  
By the age of 9 I could control my mutant powers of darkness/shadow manipulation, I hid my abilities from my parents since I was afraid of what they'll do to me if they find out, for years I trained using my abilities in secret then one day we were walking by a dark alleyway when we saw a kid who had scales all over his body like a lizard, he was about my age or younger. My parents stopped and told him he was a nuisance in society, a sore eye and a monster. They proceeded to hit and kick him without mercy, at that point I had enough of their bullshit, I told them to stop but they didn't listen to me so I stood in front of the kid to block him from my parents. "Mother, father please st-" I didn't even finish my sentence when I felt a slap to my face. 

"Jane get the fuck out of the way!" my father yelled then continued beating the kid. I was so angry at then that I used my powers on them, they were both shocked that their own child was a monster, a freak of nature. 

"Run!" I yelled at the kid and he quickly got on his feet and disappeared. I felt relieved that he wasn't in danger anymore, I was cut off from my thoughts when I felt my hair being yanked by my father. They both dragged me back to the house which was thankfully just around the corner. Father threw me inside the house and shut the door. "You freak! Because of you our lives are shit! To top it off you're one of those freaks!" father yelled at my face. 

I was never really close with my parents but hearing those words from my own parents stung a little, my mother just starred at me with hate and disgust in her eyes. That night they locked me in my room, if it wasn't for my ability to teleport I would have starved. 

One night I heard fumbling steps outside and I knew they were drunk again, I paid no attention to it when suddenly father opened the door with a beer bottle in one hand and a knife in another.

He slowly approached me, "You are not my child! You are a monster! A demon! You ruined my life!" he stated.

I backed away from him realizing I was cornered. I had my abilities but I didn't like hurting people and even though he's a worthless person, he is still my father. 

I didn't use any of my abilities and just waited to see what he was about to do, all of a sudden he lunged at me which caught me off guard, I used my arms on instinct as a way to block his attack. He was able to stab my arms, I cried out in pain and struggled to get away from him. Even in that situation I still refused to use my abilities on him. He continued to stab on my arms and moved on to my legs, I was getting delirious due to the blood loss. 

For a moment he stopped his attacked, he looked closely at me and touched my face, "Hmm, you've really grown up now haven't you Jane? You're actually quite pretty for a freak." he said as he caressed my face. I was starting to realize where this was going and I felt my stomach drop. 

He laughed like a maniac and starred at me, "Since you're a useless piece of shit, I'll just have some fun with you." 

I felt disgusted, how can he do this to his own daughter I thought as he unbuckled his belt, "Oh look, you're so good you're not even screaming or fighting. Hehehe deep down you want it don't you? don't worry baby daddy's gonna be gentle, I'll make you feel good." he said as he pulled his pants down. 

I was terrified and angry, I felt the darkness consume me, the last thing I heard was my father's scream and the word 'demon' before everything went black.   
  
The next time I opened my eyes I was somewhere in the countryside, there were no buildings only trees and green grass. I stood up and watched as the sun set in the distance, I only later realized that my shadow towered over me and it had dragon-like wings, I walked over to a small pond to see my reflection but there was nothing. 

The wings engulfed me in a hug and strangely enough I felt it and for the first time I felt safe. I looked back at my reflection and saw that my jet black hair grew longer and my eyes were crimson red, 'Looks like my father got one thing right' I thought. 

At that moment I realized I needed to get stronger, to make sure that no one would ever make me feel weak and helpless, and I will prove to my parents that I am not a monster, that not all mutants are enemies of humans and that we deserve the same respect and rights as everyone else. 

..

....

..... 

From then on I trained endlessly and discovered that my powers wasn't just limited to darkness, and I moved from one city to another, I helped fellow mutants and humans who happen to be in trouble. Over the years I heard people calling me names like the 'Angel of Darkness' or the 'Shadow'.   
  
I was able to manipulate shadow matter, teleport, conjure up anything using dark energy, transform into a shadow 'demon' form, become a literal shadow/ dark smoke/dark mist making me immune to physical attacks, I realized that the dark energy I control is from another dimension and in this dimension there are other beings who I can communicate with and let's just say some of them took a liking in me and we got along well over the years, they helped me train and took care of me. Just recently I also discovered I can also control the darkness within a person, and basically influence their emotions and if their inclination to darkness is strong I can control their minds. 

During one of my travels I got word about a School for mutants, a sanctuary where mutants are accepted and can learn to control their powers. So decided to look for this school and hopefully find acceptance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Luci Morningstar

italics- thoughts (telepathic)

Bold- Shadow beings

Luci's POV

I've been flying nonstop for 3 days and I wasn't really sure what I'm looking for, I don exactly know what the school looked like and at this point all I'm seeing are trees and a huge mansion in the distance 'That's the school I guess, I mean it is the only building for miles' I thought as I made my way towards the old looking mansion.

I was about to dive down when all of a sudden I see dark clouds approaching, and thunder in the background which was weird since it was sunny just a second ago. I ignored it and continued going down when suddenly a gust of tornado shot at me and a woman with white hair and white eyes?

"Stop! Who are you and what's your intention here." she said sternly. 'Oh I guess she can control the weather or something' I thought to myself as I raised my hands to signal her that I wasn't a threat.

She nodded her head and we both slowly descended in front of the mansion, the dark clouds parted and her eyes turned to normal. As I looked around there a handful of people around us, one that stood out in particular was a bald guy in a wheel chair.

"Hello, welcome to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." he said with a smile on his face. I remained silent since I don't really know what to say, I mean should I introduce myself as Jane Wilson? Personally that name died the night my father attacked me, as far as I know that scared little girl was long gone.

'It's alright, you can come up with a new name for yourself, a new beginning.' a voice in my head interrupted my thoughts. I was confused as to whose voice it was then I heard it speak again, 'My name's Professor Charles Xavier, and yes I am speaking to you through your mind. I am just like you, I am a telepath and my mutation allows read peoples minds and speak to them.' he explained. I calmed myself and took a deep breath.

"My name's Luci Morningstar, and I came here to enroll in your school for mutants." I said as my face remained devoid of emotion as usual. The windows in front of the mansion were crowded with kids and teenagers looking at me and other than the professor there were about 5 other people; a well built guy that had hair that looked like horns and a lot of hair on his face, a guy with some type of sunglasses on, and one other guy that looked really nerdy with the glasses, then there's the white haired woman with the weather powers and the last was a woman with red hair. Based on their aura's I can sense they're pretty powerful and experienced mutants especially the professor and the red haired one.

"Splendid! Nice to meet you Luci we are the instructors here and we are also the X-Men. This is Logan, Scott, Hank, Storm and that their is Jean. In behalf of everyone here I welcome you to the School for Gifted Youngsters. Come, let's head into my office to finalize you enrollment and talk more about the details." Charles said as he lead me inside the mansion.

The others also made their way inside the huge building, once inside we separated ways with the others who proceeded to get back to their classes I guess, except for the Logan guy who continued to walk with us. I caught a few stares from other kids passing by which didn't really bother me, with red eyes like mine I'm used to people starring. We made our way to an office at the end of the building. "Okay Luci, once again welcome, as I said I am a telepath and I can access your mi-" I cut him off since I already know what he was about to say.

"I don't really care if you read or access my mind, I'll still tell you my story. I doesn't really bother me either way.." I don't know if the professor was relieved or worried at my response, so I proceeded to tell them about what happened to me.

"Whew..you've got a pretty fucked up parents kid, I feel for you." Logan said after he finished hearing my story. "Yes, I'm truly sorry for what you've gone through Luci. No parent should treat their child the way your parents did." the professor said as took out a piece of paper. "These are some of the paperwork you need to enroll here, and you can also choose your classes if you want. By the way if you don't mind me asking but what exactly is your power." asked Charles.

"I thought you already red my mind professor, as I said I don't really care if you do." I said bluntly. "Yes well I'd much rather you tell me yourself for Logan's sake as well since he's also in charge of you're training in combat." I just shrugged my shoulders and told them I had the ability to control darkness or shadows.

"That's a first, we've had people who can control ice, water, fire, weather, even metal. But we've never knew of anyone who could control light or darkness before." Logan said as he smirked towards me. To be honest I felt like some kind of collectible item when he said that but I didn't let it show. "He didn't mean it in a negative way Luci, he's just excited to train with a new opponent." Charles said trying to defend him.

I looked at Charles then Logan with an emotionless expression and shrugged my shoulders, "Well if he wants we can fight right now, I don't really want to start lessons right away nor do I have any stuff to put away in my room." I said to them.

"So the only stuff you have are what you're wearing at the moment?" Logan said as he looked at me form head to toe. At the the moment I was wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, and black converse. 'I'm sticking to my dark/shadow theme I know, I like black its simple and its my favorite color since before my abilities kicked in so.' I thought to myself.

I saw the look on their faces and before they could say anything I defended myself. "I shower and change everyday, I'm not a slob. I get my clothes from forgotten stuff in the laundry shops. I don't steal unless really necessary and before you ask I do some freelance jobs to buy necessities." Logan looked a bit skeptical "You don't even have a small bag on you kid."

I looked at him annoyed with all the questions, a small black hole appeared beside me and I reached out to get a duffle bag and quickly put it back in. "I store the little things I have in some sort of other dimension within my shadows."

Logan looked to the professor as if asking for permission for the duel. The Logan dude looked like a wild animal to be honest and he was pretty excited about this fight, the professor just sighed and said 'Very well, we'll have it at the back." the professor said as he led the way to the back. I guess he told the others about the fight since I could see the other kids following us as well. "Do you think this is a good idea? You know how Logan can be when he's excited, what if he goes overboard like last time?" Storm whispered to the professor, who just nodded his head to reassure her.

I also heard loud cheers and whispers from the other young mutants, some were saying stuff like 'Nice! We get to skip class and watch a fight!', 'I bet you 20 bucks Logan's gonna kick her ass.', or stuff like 'This is gonna be interesting, its been a while since we've seen a new face around here, I wonder what her mutation is.' and honestly I don't really care what other think I was just bored and it's been a while since I had a proper fight against another experienced mutant and its nice to able to let loose once in a while.

Jean's POV

I thought this morning was gonna be another normal day, as normal as any if you're handling 30-50 young mutants. I was teaching the class when suddenly I saw the clouds get dark and thunder started to sound in the background. 'Jean, Storm sensed someone near the border and its approaching fast. Meet me outside the mansion, the others are on their way as well.' I heard the professor.

I sighed, and I guess the other students also noticed it since they're all looking out the window as well. "Okay class, take your seats and read chapter 45-47, I'll be back in a few minutes." I said as I left the room and used my ability to finish writing what chapters to read and some guide questions.

As I arrived outside I saw the others and made my way beside the professor, I saw Storm with an intruder, and they seem to be talking. After a few minutes they made their way towards us, the young girl was wearing an all black outfit and she had shadows around her which formed somewhat of a bat-like wings? I'm not really sure but what really intrigued me was her crimson red eyes. I tried to read her mind but there was some kind of barrier on her mind and I'm pretty sure she's not aware of it, I guess it's part of her mutation.

Judging by her appearance she's a little bit younger than me but probably older than most of kids here at the moment. Her aura's is also a bit off, I can sense she's a very powerful mutant maybe be even on par with the professor. I guess we'll just have to see as we go along here.

After the professor briefly introduced all of us he invited her inside to his office to finalize her enrollment to the school meanwhile we all got back to our classes and try to continue our lessons.

..

....

.....

It wasn't even an hour when I heard the professor's voice inside my head again, 'Jean please meet us at the back courtyard.' he stated, 'Oh no what? Did Logan say or do something stupid again?' I asked. 'Luci was the one who offered actually, and you know Logan never backs down to any challenge. You can bring along the students, I know they're dying to get a glimpse of action and you could use a breather.' the professor said as he laughed and cut the connection.

I took a deep breath and faced my students, "Okay class, I guess it's you're lucky day today. You'll get to see some action but after that we'll have a short quiz on today's lesson." I said as I heard cheers that then turned into groans after hearing the last part of my announcement. "Let's go, well head to the back courtyard"

Students filled the entire hallway as we all made our way outside. I caught up with the professor, Logan and Luci. I could hear various students shouting and cheering. I was a bit surprised that Luci actually offered to fight Logan, I didn't peg her to be the violent type, she seemed like someone quite and shy, a wallflower of sorts. I was starring at her and observing her, I'm sure she could hear their comments, but what I saw made me shiver, she had a terrifying look in her eyes, I couldn't exactly read her thoughts so I talked to Logan instead.

'Logan I know you can handle yourself but please be careful later, I can sense strong power from her.' I said to him using my telepathy, he just smirked at me and nodded his head.

Luci's POV

The professor lead us to a huge clearing at the back of the mansion, 'Wow the property is pretty huge, around a few hundred acres minimum.' I thought. Me and Logan positioned ourselves across from each other, the students and other instructors circled around us.

A tall guy stepped forward, I think Scott was his name. "Okay, this is a practice duel. Just make sure to not kill each other, if we see that the fight's getting out of hand we'll step in and stop you." he said as he stepped back.

The loud cheering was getting annoying so I blocked them out and focused on Logan, "You ready to loose kid?" Logan teased as three sharp metal claws appeared in between her knuckles. Honestly I thought it looked so badass, but I didn't show any emotion as usual and just stood there with a blank stare.

He sized me up and judging by the confused look on his face I guess he was waiting for me to attack or make a move, "Yow kid! You not gonna attack or what?" he said. I was actually waiting for him to attack and he was all so we stood there for a solid 10 minutes, I was willing to wait him out but it was around 3 in the afternoon and I could see my shadow towering me due to the sun's position.

'I guess I should just show him what I've got, I mean they did come out here to watch a fight.' I thought as I backed away a few meters. I looked at Logan and smirked with my red eyes. "It's been a while since I let loose." I said to him as smoke-like shadows started appearing from my hands.

"You better be prepared." A long dark sword appeared on my right hand and I lunged at him, I used my shadows to teleport right in front oh him but he managed to use his claws to block my attack at the last minute.

I could tell he was shocked, I smirked and backed away. We were a few meters apart, I waited for him to attack this time, and he did. He used his sharp claws to claw at me and I easily dodged every one of his attacks. Using his leg he tried to kick my legs to make me loose my balance but I jumped and dodged, he smiled and jumped as well to try and attack me but I smiled. Black wings appeared from my back and I dove right into him.

He fell face first to the ground. I was about to do a finishing blow and I could see the other instructors moving towards us but they weren't fast enough. I ran towards Logan with the intent to kill but stopped at the last second, my sword on his neck and several shadow arms holding him up towards me.

"I win." I said as I called back all the shadows and my sword disappeared as well. 'Okay I might be cold and dark but killing an instructor on my first day wasn't really good for my record if I want to stay here so.'

I made my way back to the professor who was just as shocked as everyone else who witnessed the fight. "Professor can you tell me where my room is since I think we're done here." I said as he proceeded to tell me where my room was. I thanked him and went inside to look for my room.

All the other kids looked at me, some with wonder, disbelief, others with fear. They silently moved out of the way for me. I silently walked and ignored everyone. 'I guess this is gonna be interesting after all. I'm pretty sure everyone would think twice to approach me after all of this which is fantastic since I absolutely hate annoying people and people in general, I'd rather be somewhere dark and quiet than deal with other people's bullshit.'

When I found my room I climbed on to the bed , 'It's been a while since I've actually been on a real bed, I forgot how soft it was. Well the first day was certainly interesting, and there are a lot of strong mutants here. I guess its not gonna be boring.' I thought as I slowly drifted to unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Newcomer

  
No One's POV

To say that the fight left everyone in shock was an understatement, the children were all stunned at what just transpired just a few moments ago. Logan certainly ate his own words, he was still down on the concrete floor where Luci left him and the other members of the X-Men were frozen to their spots.

'Hmm, I knew she was powerful but I didn't know to what extent.' Charle's thought to himself. "You shouldn't have underestimated her Logan." Hank said as he maid his way to Logan to help him up.

"I didn't! Okay I might have just a little bit but the power she had was undeniable." Logan panted as he sat up and tried to breath normally. "She might be young but her power and control is impeccable." Charle's chimed in as the other X-Men gathered around Logan.

"But a power like is pretty dangerous professor, especially since she controls darkness and shadows. I could have a mental effect on her." Jean said as she analyzed the previous battle. Charles nodded his head and faced the shocked children still present around them.

"Okay children classes are dismissed for today. You will continue your lessons tomorrow. Take this time to get some rest." the professor announced as a wave of cheers echoed and the kids started running inside the mansion.

"Well atleast she came to usc could you imagine if an mutant terrorist group found her or if Magneto discovered her. She would have been a very powerful opponent." Scott stated.

"She is very powerful one indeed, our job now is to guide her to the right path and hope she sticks to that path." Charles replied as the others nodded in agreement and they wall walked back inside the mansion.

Luci's POV

When I woke up I was bit confused as to where I was, but then realized what happened yesterday. I woke up around 11 in the evening, you see unlike normal people who have a normal sleeping pattern and sleep at night, I am pretty much nocturnal, I guess it comes with my abilities since I get my power form darkness so it makes sense I'm awake at night when everything is covered in darkness.

I put some of my clothes in the closet and proceeded to take a quick shower and change. My stomach decided to make its presence known so I reluctantly went downstairs to the huge kitchen I passed by earlier when I went to find my room.

The hallway was dimly lit since everyone's pretty much a sleep. Based on what I've seen so far I'm guessing everyone here is younger than me, I mean I'm not saying I'm old but I am in my early 20's and everyone here is around 11 and 18 years old. To be honest I don't know what to feel about this.

Should I be happy that I'm older than most here so they don't get to boss me around that much or should I be embarrassed about it? I don't really care, I look pretty young for my age so I guess it doesn't really matter.

I got a lot of stares from the people I passed by as I made my way to the kitchen, I don't mind the taunts, the stares, the stupid comments and remarks just as long as they don't get into my business and bother me or else there will be hell to pay.

'Jesus, I really need to work on my temper.' I thought as I sighed and took out a carton of milk from the fridge.

"Hi, you're the new girl right? My name's Bean, I know it's not a really good or original name but hey, it's nice to meet you." a voice chimed in from behind me, I slowly turned around to face a girl about a feet and a half shorter than me with platinum blonde hair almost white and light purple eyes wearing her pj's with her hand outstretched for me.

I slowly looked at her and her hand and nodded my hand. She took her hand back and starred at me, I guess she was waiting for me to reply. I didn't really want to talk to her but I think she won't leave me otherwise. "Yeah......I'm Luci.....Luci Morningstar." I said slowly trying to get her to understand that I don't really want to talk.

"Nice to meet you Luci! If you need anything or get lost you can always come and ask me okay." she stated, her eyes were beaming. I just nodded awkwardly and looked at her blankly. "Okay, sorry for bothering you, have a good night! I'll go on ahead now! It was nice meeting you!" she yelled as she quickly went upstairs to her room.

'Okay? She's a weird one. Hmm it's been a while since I actually hung around people then again I never really had a social life so..' I thought to myself as I finished drinking my milk and grabbed an apple on the way out. I went outside to get some fresh air and to enjoy the night sky.

'Have trouble sleeping?' I heard the professor's voice ask inside my head, I turned around to see the professor making his way towards the balcony. 'No, just admiring the view.' I replied to him.

He made his way beside me, as much as I hate being around a lot of people I didn't really mind his company as long as he minded his own business. "It's pretty late, is something troubling you Luci?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No, I just enjoy the night sky, I'm pretty much nocturnal I'd rather sleep in the day and be awake at night, I guess it comes with my abilities an all." I replied without even looking at him. "I suppose, the power and control you displayed earlier was very impressive. But I do have some concerns. Darkness is a very powerful medium, like water or light it can be harnessed almost anywhere, even within each one of us." he said as he faced me.

I looked at him to urge him to continue, "I want you to be careful, it can have some side effects on you, maybe not physically but emotionally and mentally." he warned I snorted at his comment and faced the night sky.

"I never really understood why people are afraid of the dark, to most darkness is where bad things happen, where death lies. But to me darkness is an ally, it's like a part of me." I said as he stares at me.

"In darkness is where we discover who we really are, what we value most when no one is looking. It allows us to be true to ourselves and express things we would otherwise never show to anyone." I said as I climbed up the balcony and faced the professor.

"Think about it, light blinds us does it not? In darkness we see clearly who we are, and see our demons. Each one of us as you've said earlier has our own darkness, so I guess my chances of being affected by it is just as good as anyone else." I finished as I jumped off the balcony.

To be honest the look on the professor's face when I jumped was kinds funny and he even looked to down to see if I was alright. I laughed and flew back up using my shadow wings, hovering a few inches above him.

"The only difference is that, I embrace the darkness and I fully accept it. That I think is what allows me to control my powers. For me darkness is a friend, a safe place, and an ally."

The professor just sighed, "Very well, I trust you Luci. Well then I'd best head back now, have a good night Luci. and don't forget classes start at 8 tomorrow morning." he said as he made his way back inside the mansion. "Good night professor." I simply replied as I continued flying around the property.

After a few hours of flying around I decided to stop at a small clearing a couple of kilometers away from the mansion and train for a bit. Seeing as it was night time obviously there wasn't a shortage of shadows or darkness to use even though I don't really need it since I could conjure up my own but it just makes things a lot easier.

A summoned a few shadow figures to spar with and after around an hour of close combat sparring I decided to move on to long-range exercises. I asked one of the shadow figures to set up a couple of targets a few meters away, 'I know, I sound stupid for talking to the shadow figures I conjure up, but I like to think they have a mind of their own....and because it gets lonely sometimes so I talk to them, you'd be surprised at how good they are at listening, better than most people I guarantee it.'

I conjure up an arrow and a few bows and start shooting, after some warm ups I asked the shadow figures to start flying with me and throw a couple of target. We start flying around and after a few rounds we took a short rest. One of the shadow figures gave me an apple and water, we all sat next to each other and enjoyed the night sky.

'See they do have some sort of consciousness in a way.' they would even start joking around sometimes. One time during winter when we were training one of the shadow figures thought it was funny to throw a snowball at me, so naturally I retaliated so we started a small snowball fight.

Another time was when I got into a small fight a few weeks after running away from my parents. I was dumpster diving for some food when a group of kids ganged up on me, at that time I didn't really know how to control my powers yet and I haven't really discovered the limits of my powers yet.

I sat down and hugged my knees to prevent them from hurting me more, after a few minutes they stopped attacking me then I heard screams, when I looked up to see what was happening I saw a tall shadow figure towering over me, for some reason I wasn't scared, I actually felt safe. It bent down to my level and held out its hands for me, I took it and it helped me up. He gave me some food, patted my head and disappeared.

After that these shadow figures have become my family, they made me feel accepted and they gave me more attention and care than my parents ever did. They usually come when I summon them but they can appear on their own from time to time especially since they're pretty protective over me. They're like older brothers but cooler since they're made of shadows, can fight, and not annoying.

A few rounds later we decided it was time to head back, the shadow figures disappeared one by one after saying their goodbyes, I headed back to the mansion and went to my room through the window. By this time it was around 5 in the morning, I took a quick shower and came out wearing some boxer shorts and a sport's bra.

I don't know if I should catch some sleep or just wait till classes start. I played with some shadows and played some darts in my room. After a while I got bored and finally let sleep take over.

..

.....

.......

I woke up to the sun's bright light from across the window, I got up and stretched, I looked around for what clothes to wear, not that I had a lot to begin with. At the moment the only clothes I have were five black hoodies, three black long-sleeved shirts, 4 black sweatshirts, two white sweatshirts and half a dozen black jeans. The only shoes I have are the black converse and a pair of black boots.

'I never really had any fashion sense and I never cared so I stick to what I know which is black, besides its simple and not a lot of stuff can ruin it so its pretty easy clean.' I settled with a black sweatshirt, jeans and my converse. I used the window since based on the sounds outside my door I'm guessing most of the kids were already out and about.

I flew to the nearest tree and just hung out there till it was time for classes to begin, which was in a a few minutes. I played with some shadows and just minding my own business when all of a sudden I could see a sharp knife heading towards me, I leaned back a bit to avoid it and a shadow hand grabbed it.

"Well look what we have here boys." I heard someone say from below the tree. 'Sigh..even in places like these idiots are still present.' I thought annoyed. I tried to block them out and ignore them since I really didn't wanna get in trouble on the first day of classes but they were really testing my patience.

"Hey! You deaf or what?!" someone yelled again. When I finally glanced at them they smirked. There were 4 of them; one had blonde hair and blue eyes, another had black hair and green eyes, one with tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes and the last one had a dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. They were all well-built and they looked to be around 16-18 year old teenagers. The smug and arrogant look on their faces really pissed me off.

"So you're the new girl, I gotta say you don't look half bad." the blonde one said as he came closer to the tree. I went back to ignoring them since I don't have time for stupidity especially this early on in the day.

"Hey! We're talking to you! Don't just ignore us girlie." the brown haired guy yelled. They were really getting on my nerves and I can tell the shadow figures were also getting annoyed. 'Luciiii~...can we rip one of them up?...They are getting annoying.' one of the shadow figures said. I smirked, 'Hmm, I can agree that it is a pretty tempting offer fellas.......but~ I don't really want to get kicked out here so let's all behave alright guys.' 'Fine, but can we scare them off'?' I looked at the group and smirked, 'Fine, but I have a better idea.' I said as I flew down and landed a few meters away from them.

"You don't really wanna get involved with me boys." I said as they all looked at me with their smug faces. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do huh? There's four of us and besides we just wanna have some fun. We're like your welcoming committee." The blonde one replied again.

"Have you not seen yesterday's fight?" I said, "Oh we have, but then again there's four of us and we can easily take you down." the black haired one replied. They're cockiness was nauseating to say the least, "Are you boys afraid of the dark?" I asked them, they just laughed at me, I slowly summon some shadows 'This is gonna be fun. It's been a while since I've used this form.' I thought to myself. After wiping non-existent tears form their eyes one of them replied, "Are you serious? Besides is anyone even afraid of the dark anymore besides little kids." the tan one said.

"I suppose, then let me ask you one last question." I replied eyes still hidden, "Sure babe, and maybe after this we can go have some fun." one of them replied. I slowly let the darkness manifest around me and engulf me and I start to summon shadow figures.

"Are you afraid of the devil?" I asked in a distorted voice that comes with this form.

I rarely use this form which I like to call my 'Demon Form' I only use it when I go all out or when I want some extra protection and and strength in a fight. It allows me to blend with the shadows, making most attacks useless. In this form I look like a giant shadow demon complete with devil wings and and a huge menacing grin. It's a nice way to scare off enemies and in this occasion cocky little boys. To top it all off I summoned my shadow figures for some extra fear factor.

The look on the guys faces were priceless, they ran and screamed when they saw my towering figure. When they were far enough I changed back to normal and laughed. 'I have to say, you're idea was splendid. That was the most fun we've had in a while.' one of the shadow figures said as we walked back to the mansion, 'It's almost time or you first class Luci, we'll be going now. Call us anytime. Have a nice day Luci.' they said as they slowly vanished into my dark shadow.

Needless to say word of what happened got out pretty quickly judging by the terrified looks I got from everyone. I could hear murmurs like 'Look it's 'her', the shadow girl.' or 'It's the demon girl, we better not mess with her.' quite frankly I was glad since I don't have to associate to anyone, I smirked at them to scare them off a bit more and continued walking to my first class.

Classes haven't even started yet and I'm already drained, I have a bad feeling about this day.


	4. Chapter 4

"Luciiii!" I hear a high pitched voice shouting my name, I looked around and saw the owner of the voice. 'Bean' I sighed, 'Great so much for the scary demon persona.' I thought to myself. Bean almost crashed into me, all the other kids were starring at us, "Hey! I heard you scarred off Riley and his group this morning. They're calling you the 'Demon Girl' now." she said in a rather cheerful voice.

"Uhhh..yeah...They were getting on my nerves, they're lucky its my first day or else they would've had it worse." I said nonchalantly.

"Wow! You're way more awesome than I thought! I'm so glad we're friends."

"Wait what? Since when were we friends?"

"Oh I though when we introduced ourselves last night we were already friends? "

"No absolutely not. You don't want to be around me, does the name 'Demon girl' not scare you?" besides I don't need friends and I'm not good around people"

"As far as I can see you're not that scary and besides they had it coming. If we're not friends than we can work on that and I'll teach you all about the mansion and socializing and stuff! This is gonna be fun!" she said jumping up and down like a kid.

'Shit what have I gotten myself into.' I thought to myself. "I don't know...I'd rather not."I say slowly trying to make her understand at the same time not hurting her feelings too much.

"Pshhh...c'mon classes with Ms. Monroe is this way!" she said as she dragged me all the way across the hall. 'Great, just great, what do I have to do to get this girl to leave me alone?!' I was getting frustrated 'She's an interesting one, maybe it will do you some good to learn some social skills and actually hang around people from time to time Luci.' one of the shadow figures whispered to me.

'You know how I hate talking to other people, it's awkward and they're annoying.'

'Well try, besides if you're gonna stay here it's better to have people you can rely on. It's not that we're sick of you or anything, we quite enjoy company but we all agree that you need to learn to work and communicate with other people.' they all agreed which made me groan.

'Fine. But don't blame me if something bad happened to her because of me.' I sighed in defeat. I could hear them snickering, 'Don't worry we know you won't let that and besides we'll always be here to stop you if the worse happens.'

We finally arrived to the assigned room and just my luck, I had the same schedule as Bean. I guess there's really no escaping her, we chose a seat in front and waited for the others to get in so we can begin class.

My class schedule consisted of, Geography, Mutant History, Human History, Math, Biology, Combat training and lastly a class for helping us control and understand our powers. I only only ever finished middle school before I ran away but I guess school is as boring as I remembered.

I was blankly starring at my desk when a kid from behind me poked my shoulder, "Hey, you're the new girl right? I'm Alice....word of advice, I wouldn't hang around 'Bean' she's a total weirdo. You should come and hang with us." she said as she pointed to herself and her group behind her.

She was like one of those cool kids in school, the captain of the cheer leading squad, little miss queen bee. I cant believe they have people like her here, I gave her a blank expression not even bothering to respond and just faced the board completely ignoring them.

I saw Bean looking back and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that she heard everything she said. she ignored it and faced front pretending not to hear anything. 'I guess bullying is still present even in protected and private places like this.' I thought as I 'tried' to focus on the lesson.

After the class everyone got up and got ready to leave, Bean stood up form her chair and faced me, I waited for everyone else to leave since I hate bumping in to people on the way out. The girl form behind me stood up and gave me a smirk, "The offer still stands Luci." she said as she walked past me, "I'm sure you'd rather hang with us than with a weirdo and a monster." she said as she passed Bean who held her head down clearly surrendering to this bitch.

I'm not normally the confrontational type or someone who likes conflict but I absolutely hate bullying and discrimination...and because I told myself I'd try to get along with her and she's like an annoying younger sister.

"Oh don't worry, I'd rather hang out with a weirdo than someone as plastic as you barbie." I said as I smirked at the blonde. She scowled at me which was pretty funny, "You're gonna regret this new girl." she said as she made her way out.

When everyone finally left I stood up, Bean was unusually quiet and she still had her head slumped down, 'Luciii she's upset, I guess that Alice girl really affected her.' one of the shadow figures whispered.

'Yeah well, so what? She should really learn to not get affected by stuff like that. Its stupid.'

'Well not everyone is like you, who don't give a shit about what people say.'

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath, "C'mon we're gonna be late for Biology class." I said as I went to the door first, "You know, you should stop listening to people like her. I'm sure her mutation is being a bitch and besides I decide what I want to do and the people I associate with." I walk out of the room not waiting for a response and a few second later I see Bean beside me being her cheerful self again.

'Well I guess she's back to normal. I guess this is gonna be an exhausting year.' I sighed and we continued going to our next class.

"Thank you.....you know for earlier." she said just above a whisper, I looked at her and raised my eyebrows, "Most people would have listened to her and distanced themselves." I just shrugged at her and continued walking.

When we arrived in our classroom we were met with stares and laughter, in front was Alice and her groupies. I was wondering what exactly they were laughing at, when I turned around to the board I knew why.

'SLUTTY LUCI AND MONSTER BEAN' were written on the board in large bold letters, these petty acts were meaningless to me and I could've just sat down in a chair and ignored it, but Bean on the other hand was obviously shaking with fear.

"Awwe look at new disgusting duo!" Alice chimed in as she walked towards us, specifically to Bean. "Is small little Bean scared? Why don't you ran back to your mommy? Oh wait! Your mommy dropped you off some alley way because she didn't want you!" when she said that a nerve snapped inside me, I suddenly felt rage. 'Luci calm down, you do not want to lose control here, especially in front of these children.' the shadow figures tried to calm me down.

"Are you gonna cry little Bea-" Alice didn't finish her sentence, I grabbed her neck with one of my shadow hands and lifted her up towards me, dark shadows started to surround me and I could see the other kids holding their breaths.

'Luciiii.....' 

'Don't worry, I'll just scare her a bit.......maybe.'

I let my demon form take over half my face as darkness started to swarm around me, then I looked up to Alice with my demonic grin and crimson eyes, "If you know what's good for you.....shut the fuck up...don't ever come near us...stop bothering Bean...and stay the fuck away, I have no time for stupidity." I said in my demonic voice.

I could see Alice nodding, I dropped her and I felt all the darkness recede. I looked over at Bean and she looked a bit terrified, I wasn't sure if it was because of me or something else. 'I guess she needs to see the real me sooner or later.'

When I tried to pat her she instinctively backed away, I didn't really take it personally, I was used to people being scared of me so it wasn't anything new. I took my hand back proceeded to face the others who looked terrified.

I faced the board and used a shadow hand to erase the writings on the board and proceeded to sit down. 'It's still the first day and I'm so fucking done with all this shit!' I thought to myself as I made my way to the farthest seat in the back and tuned out everything, not surprisingly Bean didn't follow me and just opted to seat in the front.

I wasn't even listening during the whole class, I was too bored to care at this point. By time the bell finally rang for lunch I was thanking whoever was up there for ending my misery. Everyone was making their way out, by the time I started getting up I noticed Bean was waiting for me but I could still fear and uncertainty in her eyes which was understandable after what happened earlier.

"Hey, s-sorry about earlier. I-I was just a bit surprised." she said stuttering and I could see her hands were still visibly shaking no matter how hard she tried to hide them. I shrugged and sighed as we walked towards the door.

"I don't blame you if you don't wanna be around me...I'm not really the best company to have around." I simply said, trying to make things less awkward and weird, and honestly I was expecting her to have made a run for it the second she saw 'me' earlier, I was even surprised she waited for me let alone talked to me after everything.

"N-No! I-I mean, I admit was a bit startled and a bit scared about earlier but I'm not just gonna stop hanging with you just because of it, besides what it feels like to be treated like a monster." she immediately replied, I was a bit shocked at her reply and stopped in my tracks and just looked at her like she grew another head.

"Wh-What?" she asked as she also stopped beside me, then I heard some of the kids form the commotion earlier whispering in a corner, 'Seriously! This is why I hate associating with idiots and useless people.' they were saying stuff like ' I thought as I motioned Bean to follow me to a corner, I made a small portal to some big tree somewhere in the huge estate. She was a bit reluctant and amazed by it so I stepped in first and grabbed her hand to guide her through.

"Wow! That is so cool!" she exclaimed as she watched as the portal faded into black smoke that absorbed into my shadow. I shrugged at her reaction.

"Don't just shrug at me! Your powers are so cool! The coolest by far, even cooler that Storm's powers!" she continued to talk in awe.

I raised my brows at her statement, I mean I've never really heard people say my powers were amazing or cool. The people who see it are mostly frozen in fear or scared shitless. "Umm...Thanks I guess? I never really had anybody say my powers were cool most are terrified of it and honestly I don't blame them, which proves my point that I'm not really good company, I'm sure you'll find more good people to be friends with and hang around with other than me." I said as I turned around and walk away from her.

'It's for the best, besides I know I don't deserve someone like her as a friend.' I thought to myself as I sigh, I was about to tell her to get back first when all of a sudden I heard a sob and I felt someone tugging on my sweatshirt.

It was Bean and and she was holding on to my shirt and shaking her head, "N-No, you don't understand. Ever since I got her a few months ago I had a hard time making friends. Alice decided to pick on me since I was one of the new kids so no one really wanted to be around me since they were scared of being bullied by Alice and her gang. Over time the other kids also started bullying me and from then on I just accepted the fact that I was gonna be alone here....that is until you came along." she said as she stared at me.

I nodded my head as if to tell her to continue what she was saying, she looked to the ground as if embarrassed of what she was about to say, "Before I went here in my old school I was treated as an outcast because people knew I was a mutant and it didn't help that my mutation physically manifested...they bullied me and my parents were ashamed of me and they didn't hide it. That's why when I ran away and went here I was glad since I thought I could finally feel that I belonged considering everyone here were mutants." she continued.

As she said that I don't actually know what her mutation is, I mean if it did manifest physically she seemed normal? So I was a bit confused.

"At first everything was fine, the professor and the other instructors were really nice but after a while the other kids started teasing me about how I look and stuff-" I cut her off, "Wait, sorry to cut you off but what exactly is your mutation? I mean you look normal to me?" I asked confused.

She raised her head and looked at me little hesitant, then looked at the surroundings as if making sure there was no one else around.

She slowly looked at me with fear in her eyes, I sighed "It's okay, I've seen my fair share of mutations, whatever it is it won't change the way I think about you." I said offering her a small tight lipped smile.

She took a deep breath and told me to stand back, I was a little curious as to what her mutation is for Alice to call her a 'monster'. I stood back and slowly I see white spikes coming out of her, surrounding her, upon closer inspection I realized they were actually bones? It was engulfing her, there were various spikes on her back some bigger ones on her shoulder, she also has a skeletal tail and her face was covered in a sort of skull mask.

After a few minutes she finally raised her head, and I guess she was expecting me to run and scream out of fear but when she saw my reaction her jaw dropped. I was smiling like at her, taking in her new appearance. I clapped my hands and her expression looked more confused than ever.

"So this is what your mutation is." I said as I started approach her, I stopped right in front of her and crouched down so we were on the same eye level. I genuine smiled appeared on me face as I watched her, "To be honest your mutation looks cool and badass, I mean I can see why other people would be sacred but not me." I say to her.

She stared at me as if I grew another head or something, "I've been around and I've seen worse mutations, people should understand that we don't choose what mutations, fellow mutants should especially understand this, looks are not everything, they should try to get to know you for who you are not what you look like." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder.

She continued to stare at me and after a while she started to cry, 'Shit! What the fuck do I do? Did I say something wrong? Should I apologize to her?' I thought as I frantically tried to figure out what's happening.

"H-hey you okay? Did I say something wrong? I'm so-" I was cut off when she lunged herself at me, I could feel some of the bones but they weren't piercing me or anything so I didn't say anything. "T-Thank y-you...." she managed to say in between sobs and laughter.

I pulled away and patted her head, "I'm assuming you asked Prof. Hank for some of the serum he's using to look 'normal'? I guess its better that way but in my opinion you look okay just the way you are." I say as she started to turn back to her normal appearance.

She nodded her head when she finished, "But you have to admit though that for someone who has that type of mutation, its pretty ironic that you have a very cheerful and optimistic personality. One would expect you be the loner type or something." I said as we started heading back to the mansion.

She just laughed at my comment, "Yeah well, I was always like that ever since I was a child. Before my mutation started showing I was a pretty social child I loved helping others, making them happy, me and my parents would always go on picnics and the beach, I guess you could say I had a pretty good childhood but everything changed when I started junior high." she said as she looked to her feet.

I sighed, I'm happy she atleast had the chance to enjoy her childhood. When we were nearing the huge mansion Bean suddenly stopped and told me that we needed to go to the professor's office. I figured the professor told her telepathically so I just shrugged and we headed to the end of the hall.

We passed by a some student who were whispering and some stared at us as some with fear in their eyes others with disgust. I ignored them as usual and just walked faster. When we entered the office we saw the Professor along with Prof. Hank, Dr. Jean, Logan, Ms. Monroe, and Mr. Summers. I think I have an idea why they were there. I could tell Bean was scared, I guess she wasn't the rebellious type an wasn't used to getting into trouble.

"It was my fault, in the classroom and it was my idea that we skip afternoon classes." I said straight to the point to get this over with since I was tired and I just want to get this over with and sleep. They all looked to me, the professor had small smile on his face, Logan had his arrogant smirk and the others had serious expressions.

"Very well. Bean you can go now." the professor said as he looked at her and nodded his head, "B-But it was also my fault! She was just helping me-" she was cut off then she suddenly nodded her head "Yes, thank you professor." she said with a smile and turned to look at me, "I'll see you later at dinner Luci." she said as she made her way out." I'm a bit confused at what just happened so the professor decided to enlighten me. "Don't worry I told her you weren't in any trouble and that we just wanted to discuss some things." I nodded my head and sat down on one of the leather chairs in front of the professor's desk.

"Okay? So what am I really doing here?" I asked after an awkward silence. Dr. Jean stepped up "We heard some student talking about something that happened in Prof. Hank's class earlier." she said with one eyebrow raised. I shrugged not really caring.

I could see she was getting annoyed and Logan was just snickering in the corner. The computer to my right turned on and a CCTV footage of what happened with Alice earlier played, 'Ha! Look at their faces! That's so funny!' one of shadow figures commented, I suppressed a smirk, 'I know, she looked so pale after that little show I did.' I replied and I could hear them laughing.

After watching that clip I looked back at them with no reaction, I can see some of them were getting irritated which just made me smirk on the inside. "I was only saying the truth, and besides she was going too far. You're the staff here right? Isn't this a school? Shouldn't you be doing something about this? As a matter of fact this shouldn't even be allowed here. I thought this was a safe place for mutants, but I guess even here this kind of stuff is present." I said as I started getting up from the chair to intimidate them more, which was working since I could see Dr. Jean was already leaning on the desk and Mr. Summers was already on alert mode.

"Granted that it's disappointing that these kinds of acts are still present here but you should have reported it to one of us so we could have acted accordingly. You knew using your powers outside training or without permission or supervision is not allowed." she stated. I just looked at her with a blank expression and then turned to the professor, who just stared at me.

I shrugged and turned my back to them and started walking towards the door, I stopped after a few steps, "Just tell me what my punishment is or whatever. If there's nothing else I'd like to go this is a waste of time." I said as looked back at the professor." he didn't say anything so I continued to walk towards the exit.

"For the record, I'm not sorry for what I did. Alice had it coming after everything she said and did to Bean. I didn't report since it would've taken too long or left unsolved. I was just trying to do what you couldn't. have a good day." I said as I closed the doors, not even caring if we were done or if they had more to say.

'Luci can you meet me at the balcony?' I heard the professor's voice inside my head.

I groaned, 'Do I really have to?' I asked not really in the mood to talk.

'It would be much appreciated.' he said as I made one long groan and turned the other direction to meet the professor.

Great after all the tension with the other instructors now the professor want's to talk to me in private, I guess this day just keeps getting better and better.


	5. Chapter 5

The halls were empty since afternoon classes were ongoing, I saw the professor's back when I arrived at the balcony.

"Luci, glad you can make it." the professor said with a smile on his face as he faced me. I shrugged, "I didn't really have a choice."

"I'm not here to lecture you about what happened, and even if I did I know you wouldn't really care since you clearly made up your mind about it." I just nodded my head not even facing him as he talked.

"I just wanted to say sorry in behalf of Alice and the other students and for the lack of discipline here, it gets hectic at times and even though we are mutants, we're still humans and we're not perfect." he continued.

"I also wanted to thank you." I finally turned to him, since I was confused as to what he was thanking me for.

"Thank you for being a friend to Bean. That child's been here for almost six months....I assume you know what her mutation?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Her parents abandoned her when her mutation developed, they couldn't accept it. But that didn't stop her cheerful and optimistic personality. When she first came here she didn't really know how to control her powers or what it was exactly, her obvious mutation was rapid bone growth, accelerated regeneration and and extremely fast metabolism. The problem was that her mutation manifested physically which caused the other students to be afraid of her. During her first few weeks here I've received complaints from students being scared of her or having nightmares because of her. They started isolating her and one day she decided to approach Hank for a similar serum which can suppress her powers physically....."

"Hank managed to create a specific serum for her which allows her to suppress just enough so that it doesn't manifest itself physically but during a limited amount of time only. Without the serum naturally her accelerated bone growth creates some sort of skeletal armor, in order to suppress her powers it requires energy which can cause her to feel weak easily." he said as I slowly felt bad for Bean and my anger towards Alice grew. 'I should have scared her more earlier, she totally deserved it.' I thought to myself.

There was a few minutes of silence between us which was starting to get a bit uncomfortable.

"But the thing that truly amazed me was that despite everything that's happening to her or has happened to her....she still chooses to see the best in everybody, she never complained once about the bullying, she always smiled to the other students and greeted them cheerfully even though she knows they're scared of her or that she talked behind her back....she truly is a very strong young girl." the professor finished as he finally faced me.

I just stared at him for a while taking in everything he said, he was right about Bean, I can't imagine the pain she'd had gone through but yet she still manages to see the goodness in everything. I know I could never do that.

I sighed as I closed my eyes, "You're right professor, she is indeed a very strong girl." I finally said as I opened my eyes and gave him a small smile.

The professor gave a smile of his own, nodded his head and slowly made his way back inside. I chose to stay, "Thank you for telling me professor. Don't worry I promise to be her friend and be there for her." I said to him making sure he was near enough to hear it. "I know you will Luci." he said and disappeared back into the mansion.

I stayed at the balcony looking at the changing colors of the sky, I summoned my wings and flew to the location where I trained last night. It was already too late to attend any of my remaining classes and to be honest I didn't really care much for it, all I'm interested in was the training.

When I landed I immediately look for a fairly large tree to sit under, once I found one I laid down and start replaying what the events that happened and what the professor said, the shadow figures start manifesting some leaned on the tree, others sat down beside me. 'So much for staying low and being a loner, huh Luci?' one of them chimed and the others laugh. "Don't even start with me." I replied closing my eyes.

'Its only your first full day in this place and already you've made enemies, scared a group of students, made a friend, got bullied, showed your demon form, got in trouble and your already cutting classes.' the one leaning on the tree said.

'That's a record for you! Its the most drama you've experienced in a while.' another one sitting beside me continued.

I groaned. They were right though, "And this is why I don't like associating myself with people, they make so much fuss over stupid and mundane things and I especially can't stand their stupidity. Its nauseating." I said as I opened my eyes and look up to the clouds.

'We like her.' one suddenly said and I faced him confused.

'Your friend Bean.' he added.

'He's right, she's very interesting, always so cheerful and happy, so positive about everything. Someone totally opposite from you, which we think is good for you.' the one laying down said, I just rolled my eyes at him and the others snickered at me.

'Like we said before, you need to have friends who are not shadows, to help you lighten up.'

"You know that's pretty ironic right, besides I control shadows and darkness I should detest light should I not?" I said which I know its stupid but I just don't want to lose the argument.

They just groaned and laughed at me knowing that they won, 'You know that's not what we meant and besides we know you're starting to warm up to her as well. Don't even try to deny it, if you really didn't really care you wouldn't have let her tag along, you wouldn't have shown her your abilities, you wouldn't have defended her from those students and the staff and you wouldn't have promised earlier.' I was about to object but he was able to cut me off before I even opened my mouth.

He was right, I do care about her. "I guess I see a little bit of myself in her, people being scared of her. I wanted to giver her what no one gave me, acceptance. I want to her to feel like she belongs somewhere. Granted I'm not the best company but atleast its something." I said finally giving in and admitting it.

'We're proud of you, you're actually opening up to someone!'

'Hey! What are you talking about, you're great company.'

'Yeah! You might not look like it but you're nice, kind and your selfless.'

'Besides I think she really enjoys your company, she's happy to finally find someone who accepts her and is not afraid of her.'

'You can deny every good thing we say about you and you might fool people into thinking you're this badass, emotionless killer/demon but you can't fool us. We see everything you do and feel what you feel to some degree so there. You Luci Morningstar are a good person so suck it up.'

They said as they start gathering around me, they might be annoying and pretty loud at times but they're who I consider as my family. I gave them a genuine smile and propped up my arms so I can sit down and lean on the tree.

"Thanks guys. You might be annoying as hell not to mention nosy but still you're family and I appreciate everything you've said and done over the years." I admit and I could see some where giving me thumbs up while others were being oh so dramatic and wiping a non existent tear which made me roll my eyes.

"Okay, okay don't go all emotional on me now. C'mon lets head back I wanna grab some food before it gets too crowded and want to sleep." I say as I start getting up.

'And you're gonna check up on her aren't you.' one of the shadow figures said.

I shrugged and sighed "Yeah, that too I guess." I could see they were trying to hide their laughter, "Whatever, let's just go." they all stood up and did a salute and said 'Yes ma'am' the started disappearing back into my shadow.

I made a portal to the kitchen and thankfully there were still very few people there at the moment, I took a couple of sandwiches, a juice box and a soda then made another portal back to my room.

I was about to ask one of the shadow figures to find Bean but was interrupted 'She just finished History class and is most likely heading back to her room. You're welcome.' I heard one of shadow figure say in my head. I muttered a 'thanks' and went to eat. I'll wait for her to get to her room then teleport there.

After finishing one sandwich I laid down on the bed waiting, 15 minutes passed and by then I figures Bean would already be in her room but just to make sure I asked one of the shadow figures to check and sure enough she was there.

I made a small portal to her room, I peeked my head in and saw her getting out of her bathroom, "Hey." I said to make my presence known, she jumped a little but smiled when she saw it was me.

"Gosh! You almost gave me a heart attack Luci. I totally forgot you could do that." she responded as I walked into her room. I stood in a corner, not really sure where to go or what to do next, it was getting awkward thank fucking god she said something.

"Welcome to my room, sorry if it's a bit of a mess, I wasn't really expecting anybody. You can sit in the chair I'll be right back, I'll just dry my hair and hang my towel. Be right back." she said cheerfully as she made her way back into the bathroom.

When she came back she sat on her bed, then there's another wave of awkward silence. We were both looking at the floor, "I'm sorry about today, I hope the professor didn't really punish you? He promised me you weren't but still." she said as she watched me.

"Nah, we just talked about boring 'stuff'." I said nonchalantly.

She was about to say something but then stopped when her bones started to manifest itself, she looked at me and panicked a little then she turned her back towards me.

"I'm sorry, I guess the serum's effects wore off for today." she said in a hushed voice the faked a laugh.

She was ashamed I guess or embarrassed? So I walked towards her and patted her shoulder, she flinched a bit and turned to face me.

"You don't have to be ashamed you know, like I said earlier I think you look really badass and besides you don't ever need to hide who you are to me. I know what it feels like." I said to her with a small smile.

I took a deep breath, "My real name was Jane Wilson. Since I was young my parents weren't really the best, I had to grow up fast to take care of myself. It didn't really help that they were so against mutants. I was about 5 when my abilities manifested, it wasn't really difficult to hide it from them since they weren't home that often and if they were they would either be too busy drinking, or passed out drunk in front of the TV. School was a pain in the ass since I was bullied and was a loner 'cause I was all dark and gloomy, and I didn't really give a shit and just tuned everything out. A year after that was when I met the shadow guys and from then on they helped me train and develop my powers. A few years after that me and my parents were walking on a dark alley when they spotted an orphan and homeless mutant boy, they harassed him verbally and kicked him, so I protected in him and in the process revealed my powers. After that night I ran away, changed my name and have been travelling all around for a couple years then I heard about this place and the rest was history." I finished.

She just stared at me, "I'm sorry about how your parents treated you." She said, I shook my head "Don't be, its not your fault and besides they were pieces of shit anyway. But if it wasn't for them being assholes I wouldn't have ran away and I wouldn't have heard of this place so." I shrugged. 

I started to panic a little when I saw tears welled up in her eyes, "H-Hey, you okay? Are you in pain from the bones?"I asked as I crouched down so we were on the same level and held her shoulders so I could do a physical check on her if she really was in pain.

I started scanning her from head to toe, when suddenly she started snorting and laughing.I backed away from her confused. I don't know if this is normal? I haven't really had much experience with socializing with other people so this is making me a little worried. 'Oh shit, don't tell me the one time crazy?' I thought.

After she finished laughing and wiping her tears she turned to me, "I'm sorry, it's just you looked so genuinely confused and lost, and to answer your question, no I am not in pain the bones don't hurt. I mean at first when they grew out and pierced the skin they stung a bit but now I'm used to it. The reason I was crying was because I was touched by your words." She finished.

I sighed in relief, "Thank you." she said as I turned to her.

"We've gone through this earlier, that was more than enough 'thank yous' and besides anyone sane enough would've done the same thing. I nonchalantly said as I pulled the chair closer to the edge of the bed and sat down.

She shook her head, "Yeah well, I'm glad that you were one of those people. You know when my parents left I felt kind of happy, I mean yes I was devastated but in a way I finally felt free...

...free from their awful stares, their discrimination, and their verbal abuse. It took me a while to get here and I had my fair share of struggle on the street during that time. When I did finally got here I felt relieved, the professor and the other instructors made me feel welcomed and I was just happy to finally belong. But then when the other students saw me they got scared and avoided me like the plague. But it didn't stop me, I tried to talk to the other students at any chance I got and overtime some of them started to talk to me. It was great but then one day during simulation training I lost control of my powers and they started to grow out of control, some of the students that were near enough got pierced and when Mr. Logan tried to approach me he got injured. After that the others started to fear me once again and then Alice and some others started to spread rumors and that's when the bullying started." she shared as I listened to her intently.

"After that no one ever got near to me, but still I was nice to everyone, I never really minded the bullying and if I could help someone I would even if they were one of my bullies or not." she continued then looked at me, I gave her a comforting smile.

She laughed and sighed "You probably think I'm stupid or atleast crazy for being so optimistic and nice to everyone huh?" she asked, to be honest I did but I just shrugged.

"I don't know, its just the way I am I guess.I never really held grudges." she explained.

"I guess that's just the way you are, its funny how your mutation makes you look like a version of the Grim Reaper - no offense- yet you're this sweet and overly optimistic and insanely cheerful girl."I said which made her finally laugh.

"Truly I wanna say thank you again...no one has ever stood up for me like that." she said a bit embarrassed and looked to the floor.

I smirked at her, "Yeah well, you're quite interesting and my shadow figures have been bugging me about making 'human' friends for years so." I started, "Besides I think your mutation is dope, its one of the best I've seen so far." I continued, she looked at me with wide eyes and started laughing.

"You're a little weird yourself, you're probably the only person to say that about 'this'." she said as she gestures to all of her with her hands.

"You've got a point, and it doesn't really count since I control shadows and darkness so you get an idea of my preference with dark stuff." I said to her.

"True, by the way what do you mean your shadow figures told you to make friends?" she asked a little curious.

But before I could even say anything five dark shadows started appearing behind me, she looked a bit startled but I patted her shoulder to reassure her it was okay.

'Hi! We're the shadow figures Luci here has been referring to.'

'Nice to finally meet you Bean!'

'You're name's a little weird - no offense- but its also kinda cute and it fits you in a way.'

'So you're the mini version of the Grim Reaper. Wow you're mutation looks really cool!'

'I agree, so don't listen to that vile Alice person and her little groupies.'

They all chimed in one by one, I looked back at them and pushed them back a little bit to give Bean a little space. "Okay, calm down give her a little space, your practically all over her." I sighed and raised their hands in surrender.

"Bean meet the shadow figures, they're practically like my annoying older brothers. Guys this is Bean." I said as I introduced them to each other.

Bean just laughed, "Wow, you're actually alive? Like you each have a mind of your own?" she asked

"I don't really know if they're considered alive, but yeah they all have a mind of their own and not like mindless slaves. They can choose to do whatever they want but we can all hear each other telepathically, they can see everything I see, and to some degree they can feel my emotions. So basically they're like my literal shadow." I explained to her, the guys just nodded their heads.

"Oh cool, but why do you call them 'shadow figures'? they don't have names?" she asked looking at each of the shadow figures.

We all shrugged in sync which was unintentional by the way. "I don't know? It didn't really occur to me I guess."

'And we didn't really care, we can talk like normal and besides she knows which is which so I guess it wasn't really a problem.' one of the shadows said.

"Yeah, for her but I can't really tell any of you guys apart I'm sorry." Bean apologized.

"That's understandable I mean the only thing that's different with each of you is the way each of the flames in you head appear and the small pattern on your heads and Bean's the first person they met besides me so.'" I said, I turned to the shadow figures and said "So how bout it you guys? You wanna have names?" I asked them.

They all agreed and we all started thinking of unique names for them then Bean though of an idea, "Well since you changed your name to 'Luci Morningstar' which I assume is related to the whole demon theme and a play on Lucifer Morningstar, the King of Hell. So how about we stick to it and come up with names similar to that of the Princes of Hell?" she explained to all of us.

"You have a point hmm, okay so what do you think guys?" I asked the shadow figures who gave a thumbs up.

So the shadow figures came over and we showed them some list of names of the various princes of hell so they can chose for themselves. After a while of debating and debating over it they turned to lined up.

"Okay so I'm guessing your done? So lets start the introduction boys." I said to them as Bean and I sat down on the edge of the bed.

'Okay so I'm gonna be Beel from Beelzebub and I know it not creative but I like it so.'

''I'm gonna be Sid from Prince Dis' name.'

'I chose Levi from Leviathan since it sounds a little more modern.'

'So I picked Amon from Amaymon's name since I think its kinds cool and unique.'

'Finally I chose Miel from Ramiel 'cause I think its sophisticated and stuff.'

"Okay okay, calm down. Okay since we've established that lets associate the small patterns and your names so it'll be easier for Bean. So Beel here has the small circle pattern in his head, Sid has a diamond, Levi has a small square pattern, Amon has a triangle and Miel has pentagon pattern." I explained to Bean as we examined the guys.

"Okay, I think I can remember that. Well it's nice to meet all of you! I wanna thank you guys for you know, accepting me and stuff, you're the few people that actually isn't scared of me and I hope we can be friends?" she asked a little shy.

'Like Luci said, your mutation is not scary or disgusting its totally badass!" Amon chimed as he threw her a thumbs up.

'Agreed and we should be the one thanking you for putting up with Luci here, she can be a little mean and emotionally detached at times but she's trying so please be patient with her.' Levi said as he ruffled my hair which was fucking annoying.

The others just laughed as I scowled at Levi for ruining my hair. 'But wait, aren't we all already friends?' Sid asked as we all looked to him then to Bean, she looked a bit shocked and confused. "Oh, okay?" she said as she laughed awkwardly

Amon ran to Bean then extended his arm to grab hold of all of us and held engulfed us in a giant group hug. 'First group hug!' he exclaimed as Levi, and Beel shook their heads and we just laughed.

'Well I guess this is enough excitement for one day, we should go and leave you two to rest.' Miel said as Amon released us from his hold.

'He's right we should all rest. Bean it was nice meeting you.' Beel said as he made his way to the others as they prepared to leave.

'Okay, we'll leave your hair for now. Bean! Thanks again and I apologize in advance of Luci being an asshole in the future!' he Amon said as they all disappear just before I was able to grab him for saying something stupid.

Bean just laughed at their antics 'Well atleast someone's having fun.' I thought as I walked back to the chair and sat across from her. She just laughed as I apologized for the guys' behavior.

"Well they seem fun, and their names are very unique. I guess you have a whole team of demons now, you're really on brand now." she says as she plops down on the bed.

"Hmm you're right, they can be very rambunctious at times so I'm sorry." I said as she looks at me, she was about to say something when her stomach started growling. We both laugh, then I conjured up a portal to my room and got the extra sandwich and juice box I picked up earlier and handed it to her.

"You're portals are cool and very convenient. Thanks!" she responded as she munched on the food.

"By the way before I forget wanna ask if you want to be partners with me? For the simulation training. Logan usually have groups at a time but the other students were too scared of me and I'm scared of using my powers near so many people since I might injure them unintentionally. For the past few months I only did individual training and I'm still learning to control my powers, but I thought maybe since you still don't have a group maybe we could like be partners? I mean if you want to that is, do you? If you don't it's also okay, there are lots of groups or mayb-" she was already rambling so I cut her off.

"Yes, I'll be training partner, I'm pretty sure no one would like to team with me after today and besides I don't like working with large groups of people they can be pretty annoying." I told her.

She jumped up and down in excitement which was pretty funny "Really!? This is gonna be really great! Oh oh oh and with your shadow power and turning into that scary demon persona and with my skeleton armor we'll look so cool and matching!" she exclaimed, but she did have a point though.

"Hmm, the 'Shadow Demon' and the 'Reaper' has a nice ring to it don't you think?" I asked her as her eyes grew wide.

"It does! Wow this is the first time that I've actually embraced my mutation and be proud of it.....thank you." she said with a smile on her face, I smiled back at her and nodded my head.

"Well it's getting late and I'm sure you need your rest, so I'll be going back, sleep early and don't forget to brush your teeth." I said as I opened up another portal back to my room, she just snorted and got off the bed.

"Yes mother! don't worry." she said in a mocking tone.

"Ew, I'm too young to be anybody's mother, more like the annoying and supportive big sister to her equally annoying, noisy and short little sister." I said trying to tease her.

"Hey! I'm still growing for your information, but thanks I've never had a sister before so thank you, I never could've asked for a better sister." she said as she walked closer to the portal.

I nodded my head and gave her a small smile, "Night Bean." I said as I stepped into my room.

"Goodnight Luci! See you tomorrow!" she said as she waved goodbye with a huge smile on her face

When the portal closed I made my way to my bed and laid down.

'She really is something, I guess letting a few people in wouldn't be that bad.' I thought as I closed my eyes and sighed.

Well today was really something, I think I'll just lay here for tonight I had enough action for one day. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I wasn't really used to sleeping at night, like I said earlier I was basically nocturnal which may or may not be because of my mutation but last night I actually fell asleep, granted yesterday was a rather eventful day, not physically but mentally and emotionally.

I got up from bed a little later than usual and the sun was already up and about, I closed the blinds to block the light and went to get some clothes for the day. I got in the shower and took a warm and relaxing bath, mentally preparing myself for the day, 'Hmm, what shit am I gonna have to deal with today.' I thought to myself as I rinsed the soap off and grabbed the towel.

I was wearing my boxers and sports bra when I got out of the shower and grabbed some clothes for the day, a black oversized hoodie and skinny jeans is what I'll be wearing today, I prepared my bag and grabbed my sneakers. 'Beel can you please take care of my laundry from yesterday? Just so they can dry off fast and not pile up, I already put them in the basket.' I told him as put my shoes on.

'Okaaay~ I'll take care of it, by the way here's an apple and a bottled water that Sid grabbed for you in the kitchen.' he said as he gave it to me and went over to the laundry basket. I said 'thanks' as I bit the apple and went out the door. Beel waved goodbye and I could hear him say 'Be careful! And don't get into too much trouble.!' as I closed the door walked down the hall.

okay I know it seems like I'm treating them like slaves and order them around but no, I ask them to and they choose to do it, like I said we're like family and they can do whatever they want. They took care of me for years and its just the way we are I guess.

As I walked down the stairs I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned around and I saw Bean, she was wearing a pink blouse and white pants and some flats along with her usual bright smile.

"Good morning Luci! She said as she gave me one of her usual smile, then I felt something poke me in the leg, it was then that I noticed she had her skeletal tail out.

"Oh, you have your tail out?" I asked her, "Yeah, I was thinking about what you said and embracing the real me, but I'll take it one step at a time, to not scare anyone right off the bat." she said.

"Hmm, I'm proud of you for embracing the real you. And for the record the tail looks badass." I said as I grabbed her and ruffled her hair. She laughed and we went downstairs to find our classroom. Along the way we heard a lot of comments about Bean's new look, about us and what happened yesterday and more. After about 10 minutes I tuned everything out since they were getting increasingly annoying.

"Don't listen to them, just ignore everything they say." I told her as we continued to walk down the hall.

"Yeah, easier said than done." she said with an awkward and sad smile. I sighed, "I could make giant shadow bubble around us or scare everyone to shut up, but I guess both options would attract too much attention." I replied to her which made her laugh and nod her head.

Well this day is off to a grand start, its too early for all this shit, sigh I guess this is what I get for causing all the drama yesterday. The good thing is me and Bean have simulation training today so I get to hit something. We're on our way to the professor's office to talk about being partners and stuff from the other night.

We finally reached the professor's office and conveniently Logan was already there along with Dr. Grey and Ms. Monroe......I'm guessing we interrupter something since there was a lot o tension in the room and both Logan and Dr. Grey were leaning over the professor's desk.

Awkward silence filled the room and the room.......

"Okay, I think we'll continue this later then." the professor said as the others sighed and prepared to leave.

"Actually Mr. Logan can you stay we're here to talk over some things about the simulation training later, if that's okay with you?" Bean said as she and I entered the office. Logan was seemed a little confused but nodded his head nonetheless.

"Good morning girls, what can I do for you?" the professor asked as we sat in the chairs in front of the huge desk.

"Oh! Good morning, sorry I forgot!" Bean said in her unusual cheerful tone.

"Since later in simulation training I've been doing solo training I was wondering if Luci and I can partner up?" she asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I can't see why not. Luci are you okay with this?" the professor turned to me, I shrugged at him and he turned to Logan. "Well, what do you say Logan?"

"I don't see any problem with that, and can I just say, your combination is pretty hilarious seeing as Luci is a giant compared to Bean here." he said nonchalantly, which made me roll my eyes.

"Well there you have it. This will be a good way for you two to train with someone and develop your teamwork." the professor said as he faced us with a smile.

Suddenly a sound of a school bell could be heard in the speakers signaling classes are about to start.

"Seems like you three need to get on to class now. Thank you for the early visit girls, have a good day and don't cause too much trouble for Logan." the professor said as we all left his office.

We followed Logan to the simulation room since its the only class we both have together today then later in the evening I have training with the professor. I really didn't know where this simulation room was so I was just following Logan and Bean, we stopped in front of an elevator, when we entered Logan pressed the basemen.

I guess Bean saw my confused look, "Oh! I totally forgot this was gonna be your first time in the simulation room! You're gonna love it Luce! It's like a giant virtual reality dome but you can actually hit stuff!" she beamed as she explained everything about the room enthusiastically. I just nodded my head and kept m mouth shut.

When we arrived at the basement I was in awe. I mean I know what a basement is, I used to hide and train in my parent's basement when I was still just developing my mutant abilities, but this.....this is like something form the future! Everything is all shiny and hi-tech. We stopped in front of a round vault, Logan punched in some numbers and the doors opened into what seemed to be huge control room of some sorts.

Dr. Grey was already there along with Mr. Summers, the both of them turned around and they seemed a bit confused as to why we were there, "Logan what are you doing here with the students? You know they aren't allowed here? And Bean you know your training starts later right?" she asked.

"Relax Jean I brought them here because the professor told me to bring them here since Bean will be partnered up with Luci and they'll be joining after the current class. Also it's Luci's first time in simulation training so you'll have to brief her since you'll be going in with them later while Scott and I go down for the simulation training of the current class." Logan explained to Dr. Grey as he went out of the room with Mr. Summers.

Dr.Grey just sighed and pinched her nose, she pressed some buttons before turning to face us.

"Okay, good morning girls, so this is the simulation training and what we'll be doing here is basically real time fighting against possible opponents. The simulation will start with a random scenario and opponent and we'll have to fight as a team to defeat this opponent. This simulation is to help prepare you for possible threats in the real world and for training you to be future members of the X-Men. The simulation will stop once the enemy has been defeated, if one of you get's injured critically or if the situation is deemed too much by the other instructors in the control room." she explained to us.

This is officially my favorite class so far, I actually get t fight and possibly destroy something! This is gonna be fucking awsome, I've been itching to hit something for a while now.

"Come here girls, I want you to take a look at what you're gonna be doing later." Dr. Grey motioned for us to come closer to the huge windows and watch Logan, Mr. Summer and a group of students down in simulation fighting huge robots.

Watching the simulation was boring for me to be honest, but Bean seemed to be worried for the other students and would cover her eyes when they get close calls. But watching the other students was interesting though, it gave me a chance to see what mutant abilities the other students posses. I recognize three out of the seven students down in the simulation, two of them were the boys who I scared during my first day; the blonde one who could had telekinesis and the tan one who seemed to be able to transform into any animal. The other one was one of Alice's groupies, a tall girl, pale skin, red hair who has supersonic powers judging by the way the the others covered their ears when she opens her mouth and the waves that come out of it.

They're having a hard time with the robots, some of the students were a little sloppy with their attacks and the others were having trouble controlling their powers, to be honest it was a torture to watch since all I'm seeing are the blind spots, places where they should've attacked, weaknesses, and miscalculations. I guess fighting and training for years made me more keen on these sort of things, and the fact that I visited and destroyed a lot of underground mutant fighting pits made by humans helped me develop my combat skills.

I spent the next half hour listening to Bean talking about the fight down at simulation, since I wasn't really watching anymore and was leaning on the window with my back, I listened to her at times and would occasionally nod, I could see Dr. Grey didn't approve of my behaviour and I couldn't care less, she told us to suit up in preparation for the simulation and the suits were too colorful for my taste, but I didn't have choice.

The simulation dragged on for what seemed like eternity, and finally we heard a siren sound which signaled that the simulation was finished, Logan and Mr. Summers did most of the damage for the most part and I have to admit the blonde haired douche actually did okay but he still had a long way to go, and the supersonic chic was actually very skilled in close combat, but overall if it wasn't for the instructors they all would've died to be honest.

"Okay, we're up. Lets head on down and meet the others." Dr. Grey said and we followed her to an elevator down to the simulation room, once the elevator room opened we met with the other group.

They looked like shit, one of the students were limping, Logan looked fairly disappointed and the so did the group. I assumed Logan lectured them about stuff they did wrong and things they could improve on.

"Well that went fairly well?" Dr. Grey said as she approached Logan and Mr. Summers who just sighed. "Yeah, right. Well you're next, lets see how you do with your little group here." Logan said, a little more hopeful to her as he walked towards the elevator.

The other students followed him and as they got past Dr. Grey they saw us, "Oh lookie here, it's the demon and her side kick." the blonde haired asshole said as he walked towards us, the other students started laughing along.

"What are you gonna do? Scare the enemy away huh? And you, can you even control you power properly you freak?" he added as he walked closer.

"Don't start crying on us now." Alice's groupie said.

I could feel Bean start to shake beside me and her eyes were shut, shadows started forming around me, "You tw-"

"Jason stop, where the hell do you get the guts to insult someone when you just got you ass kicked. If your smart shut the fuck up and walk upstairs. That goes for all of you. I can tell you right now that every one of you is nowhere near her skill and ability. So if you know what's good for you don't even try to piss her off." Logan said as he cut-off the blond asshole. The others became silent and bowed their heads in embarrassment.

Wow I never knew Logan would defend me, I guess he was exhausted and was sick of the insults, I would be too if I just got me ass kicked and was tired from protecting inexperienced and stupid young mutants who didn't know what they were doing.

We were all silent as the other group headed upstairs to the control room. We made our way to the center of the room. "Attack positions, prepare yourselves." Dr. Grey said as we all took our positions.Bean started to transform into her natural form, but only limited to her shoulders,back and her tail, she seemed a little unsure so I patted her shoulder and gave her a nod and she smiled and prepared. I summoned a shadow sword as a siren started going off and the room started to change.

The screens started to change into a dump site, anticipation and waiting wasn't really my thing so as soon as the simulation started I asked Sid to patrol the area, while we stayed put in our position.

'Luci, a giant robot is 12 meters away, another one is hidden underneath a huge dump 4 blocks to the right and one just in front of you but is not making any moves at the moment, 3 and coming towards your group and will arrive at around 5 minutes.' he reported back.

'Thank you, you guys stand by and be ready, one of you stay with Bean and one with Dr. Grey even though I doubt she needs any help but still just stand by.' I said to them.

Since Sid said the robots would arrive around 5 minutes I still had time to destroy the one in front of me, so I summoned a giant hand and grabbed the bot under the dump, it emerged and I used the shadow sword to slice its upper torso clean off with a straight face, when I turned back to face the others their faces were priceless.

Dr. Grey and Bean were to say the least, Bean's eyes were so wide I was worried they'd pop out or something. "How did you know it was there?" Dr. Grey asked, I shrugged at her, I don't really wanna share to her or any of the instructors the extent of my powers, yet.

"Heads up, three robots are coming this way in 2-3 minutes. Bean you can stand on top of that trash mountain and use a sword or spike to attack the robot since they'll be coming from this way so you're gonna be on their blind spot." I told Bean who stared at me for a few second before nodding her head and climbed on top.

True enough after a few seconds we could hear giant footsteps coming towards us. Bean plucked out a giant bone from her shoulder and used it to stab the bot on her side, she was actually quite agile and she seemed experienced with fighting. I conjured up two giant sword and sliced the middle robot's arms, and Bean jumped from her robot towards the middle one and stabbed it's head.

I used my shadows for Bean to step on as the bot starts to fall down. I brought her back towards the group, Dr. Grey handled the third one and tore it apart with her telekinesis.

"That's it? I was expecting a bigger challenge to be honest with you." I said as the swords disappeared, and walked towards the other bots. "By the way Bean that was some pretty impressive moves back there." I told Bean as she trailed behind me.

She looked a little embarrassed, "Yeah well....I used to train a lot since I didn't really have friends to hang out with and Mr. Logan and I trained a couple of times in simulation so I guess I had a little practice." she said. I nodded my head and we continued to walk.

"Dr. Grey we're heading towards the bot 3 blocks from here, there's another one about 12 meters away from here." I said to Dr. Grey who shook her head and used her telekinesis to grab Bean and I and brought us back towards her.

"No, we stick together, and work as a team to finish the task." she said, 'Seriously she's starting to get on my nerves.' I though to myself. 'Now Luci, behave you promised not to cause trouble today.' Levi said which caused me to groan. 'She's so bossy, its pretty annoying. But fine.' I said to him.

I nodded my head towards Dr. Grey and just followed her nonchalantly. As we were walking I took the time to appreciate how real the simulation looked like, "We're here, Luci where's the robot?" Dr. Grey asked, as she looked around the mountains of dump, I pointed my hand towards one of the dumps and she raised her brow, obviously not believing me.

"It's underneath all that trash." I said to her, she used her telekinetic powers to remove all the trash and sure enough there it was. It was thrashing around and Dr. Grey seemed to struggling in holding it so I used my shadows to hold it down and nod my head to Bean, telling her to finish it of.

She understood and went towards the robot and grew huge spikes made of bone in her arms and slashed the robot's torso and finally took its head off just to be sure. She went back towards us and headed over to the last robot.

When we arrived towards the location of the last bot it wasn't there, I guess they're not as stupid as I thought. we raised our guards up and started walking, trying to look for it. "Okay, lets split up and try to find it. Keep your guards up and be careful." Dr. Grey said as went in different directions.

Not even 5 minutes later I heard something rattling, that when when the giant robot emerged from a huge trash mountain behind Bean which completely caught her off guard, the robot was about to hit her when suddenly a giant shadow shield appeared and blocked the attack.

'Hiya little B! don't worry I got your back!' Amon said as he transformed back into a humanoid shadow figure.

"Amon is that you? Hi! Its nice to see you again, and thank you for the help." Bean said as she talked animatedly with Amon.

I quickly ran over to Bean and was relieved when she was safe, "Okay you two, just to remind you we're still in the middle of something so please focus we can talk later."

'Okay okay, calm down Luci, and besides the giant bot disappeared again.' Amon said as he waved to me.

"By the way Amon what were you doing in my shadow? Were you following me?" Bean asked

'Ah, Luce here asked one of us to stand by with you and Ms. Grey over there just for safety measures during the start of the simulation thing.' he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Where's the last robot?" I asked Amon and he just shook his head causing me to groan.

"Ugh, Levi can you track the last robot so we can finish this thing." I asked, a few second later we heard a loud explosion coming from Dr. Grey's location.

'It seems Dr. Grey already found the robot for us, don't worry Miel is with her. They're 9 meters to the east.' Levi informed us as we headed straight towards that direction, it would be a lot faster if I used my portals but I still didn't want to expose much of what I can do, atleast not yet.

When we got there the robot that Dr. Grey was fighting was I guess the 'leader' or something since it was way more bigger and it had a lot more arsenals, it was also a tad more faster than the previous bots we fought.

"Bean you attack it from the right, I'll try to cut off it's left arm and legs." I said to Bean as she nodded her head and immediately ran towards the robot's right side, she released giant shard spikes out of her arms and hands to distract the robot and used her tail to slice off its right arm.

I conjured up giant shadow hands to pull the robot's arms and legs to stop it form squirming under Dr. Grey's hold. When its limbs were removed Dr. Grey finished the job by crushing it and throwing it a few meters away. She then motioned for us to come towards her.

"That was....honestly the best simulation that I've had with a group of students by far. Not to mention the fastest. It seems you both have great control over your powers as far as I can see and your teamwork was very impressive." Dr. Grey said as she smiled proudly at us, Bean turned to me with wide and excited eyes, and I just returned it with a tight lipped smile and a nod. I'm still working on showing more emotions and stuff so that's the best I could do for now.

The siren goes off signaling the end of the simulation, the garbage and all the destruction we caused slowly disappeared and replaced by white screen, the elevator door opened.

"Dr. Grey can we run another simulation? But this time can you not participate?" I asked her bluntly, she looked at me like I was insane, and so did Bean.

"What are you saying? You're new to this and a simulation cannot run without supervision." she said sternly, she's getting frustrated again.

"As you can see, we can handle ourselves, and to be honest that simulation was fairly easy, and after yesterday I've been itching to hit something. So if you don't want me hitting some poor student who's just unlucky to be the one to get on my nerves, I'd appreciate it if you would just run the simulation again....please." I said to her, she was about to object again but she stopped herself and just sighed loudly.

"Okay, just be careful, Bean let's go." she said as she walked towards the elevator, but Bean didn't follow her. "Bean are you not coming?" she asked.

"I-I'm sorry Dr. Grey, but Luci's my partner and friend, I want to join her." she said quietly.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Dr. Grey asked.

"Yes Dr. Grey." Bean answered more confidently, Dr. Grey just sighed again and looked towards me, "Okay, Be careful you two, Luci be sure to look out for her and work together." she said as she closed the elevator doors closed and we both nodded our heads.

I looked towards Bean, "You could've left you know, I could handle this." I said to her with a hint of guilt.

"Oh I know you're more than capable of defeating whatever they throw at you but like I said we're partners and you're like my best friend so I'm not gonna leave you." she said cheerfully. I just sighed and smiled at her.

"Okay...well you're my only friend too so...." I said to her a bit embarrassed.

She just laughed and gave me huge thumbs up. "Okay, miss Reaper I suggest you gear up, I'm willing to bet Dr. Grey's gonna increase the difficulty of this simulation." I told her.

She just nodded her head still with the huge smile on her face. I don't really understand how she doesn't get tired of smiling all the time. Bones started protruding out, unlike earlier where she only limited it to her torso, now she's letting her arms to be completely covered in spikes of bone and her head was covered with a skull mask.

I whistled at her transformation even though she's still limiting it she still looked way cooler than earlier, "I like the skull mask, super badass." I told her as I gave her a thumbs up, which made her jump and laugh which so out of character for her appearance at the moment.

The siren sounded off and the room started to change into what seemed to be a ruined city of sorts, 'Beel can you scan the area, find the enemies and report back after, thanks. Sid can you stand by with Bean, Miel and Amon can you guard the perimeter and attack anything that moves, but make it as subtle as possible or if its heading this way alert us right away. Levi can you locate the cameras in case we might need to cover them up later. Hahah this is gonna be fun its been a while since we all worked together in a fight.' I said to them

' _ **Hehehe...This is gonna be awsomeee~**_ ' Amon said enthusiastically

' _ **Roger Luci**_.' Beel said as I saw him leave in a subtle shadow form.

' _ **We're already in position here Luci, so far we don't detect any movement**_.' Miel reported.

' _ **Luci I've already found all 15 cameras in the room**_.' Levi announced.

_**'Okay, let's get ready boys be alert.**_ ' I said to them.

Everything was silent which was a little unnerving, I used this moment to summon some shadows and mist making the surroundings difficult to see. I grabbed Bean and pulled her closer so I can whisper in her ears, "Bean relax even though the mist is pretty thick it's just so we have a little more protection so don't worry, once Beel reports back on the location of the enemy I'll remove the mist, I already assigned Sid to stand by in you shadow to help you if you need it." I told her and she just nodded her head and got ready.

' _ **Luci the enemies are no longer giant robots.......their faceless humanoid mutants. They're coming from the north and west and they seem to be taking their time, there's four of them**_.'Beel reported back as he materialized since the mist and smoke were thick enough to block the cameras.

"Wow, you're right about Dr. Grey increasing the simulation level.' Bean said sounding a bit worried.

"Unfortunately, but don't worry the guys and I are here so you're in capable hands." I reassured her.

' _ **Besides Sid's with you, he's the most experienced with close combat and defensive fighting style, so you're in good hands**_.' Beel told her and she nodded her head.

' _ **Amon and Miel I hope you got that, keep a look out and inform us of any incoming hostiles.**_ ' I said to them.

A few minutes had gone by and we finally see a fire forming in the north, we headed towards it and sure enough we could see Amon fighting two humanoids, one had fire powers and the other one can stretch its limbs.

' ** _Amon, Miel, we got it form here, distract them and when you see the fog disappear you can go back_.**' I told them as they nodded their heads. I used the mist and focused them on the humanoids, all the mist disappeared and it engulfed the two humanoids. After a while the shadow ball I created started blinking and sure enough the fire was able to destroy it.

Hmm I guess they're stronger than I thought, I guess 10% isn't gonna cut it, I guess I'll just have to up my game too. When the two humanoids got up they faced us, ' _Bean, we'll talk telepathically from this point_.' I told her and she seemed a bit surprised at first but nodded her head and turned back to the enemies.

' _I'll try and distract them, when you get an opening finish them. Sid will help you hide in the shadows_.' I said to her, she quickly ran back and disappeared.

One of the humanoid tried to follow her but I blocked its way with a giant shadow wall, "I don't think so." I said.

The fire mutant blasted me with its fire and I blocked it with a giant shadow hand, the other guy took this chance to charge at me, when it hit me I shadow phased and turned into black smoke. This was getting interesting, the fire humanoid was pretty aggressive and kept firing at me which was pretty useless since it just goes right through me, hmm since I've had my fun time to stick to the plan. As the mist started getting thicker the two humanoids started looking around, they looked confused.

' _Bean now's your chance_.'I told her.

A few minutes later the two humanoids were stabbed by large spikes, Bean used Sid's shadow travel and appeared behind the two humanoids. I made the mist disappear and Bean retracted her huge spikes and the humanoids dropped to the ground and disappeared.

Bean gave me a high five which I gladly returned. "Okay, two down two more to go. Let's go." I said as we started heading towards the direction of the remaining humanoids. As we were running the ground started shaking, ' _ **Luci, Bean heads up, one of the humanoids can control the earth and the other can use telekinesis**_.' Beel said as ground grabbed our feet. I used my shadow sword to destroy the rocks and Bean used the bones on her feet to penetrate through the rocks holding her feet.

"I guess they're stronger." I said nonchalantly.

I created a shadow platform for us to stand on, we can see the two remaining humanoids a few meters away, suddenly Bean crouched down, she was choking. I frantically looked for the telekinetic humanoids and found it, I used the dark mist and grabbed a hold of it. It released Bean and she coughed needing some oxygen. I shadow phased and appeared behind the humanoid, I was about to stab it when I heard Bean's scream. The humanoid escaped my hold and was able to grab me by the neck.

I could see the earth humanoid had a tight grip on Bean, but sure enough Sid was able to distract it long enough for Bean to escape which was a relief, I turned back my attention to the one holding my neck. "Well I guess it's time to finish you off." I said as thousands of tiny shadow spikes stabbed the humanoid and it dropped to the ground.

I turned my attention towards Bean and her opponent. She was doing fairly well, the humanoid kept throwing huge boulders at her and she keeps slicing them with her skeletal sword and tail. ' _She has good reflexes and enhanced speed, endurance, and strength. With more training she'll be a very powerful mutant_.' I thought to myself, as the humanoid made a giant rock wall to prevent Bean from coming closer, surprisingly enough Bean was able to slice right through it using a skeletal blade on her arm, the humanoid was about to use another boulder to attack her but I destroyed it using a dark energy blast and she finished the fight by cutting the humanoid's head off. 

Bean was a little too preoccupied with the fight that she forgot she was a few feet off the ground, after delivering the final blow she scrambled to steady herself to land on the ground, I laughed at her antics and conjured up a giant hand to catch her. I placed her down on the ground and made my way towards her.

I haven't even gotten a word out when she suddenly rushed over to me and hugged me. I was a bit taken aback by the gesture but either way I returned the hug. "That. Was. Awsome!" she exclaimed accompanied by exaggerated arm gestures and proceeded to tell me everything that happened.

After she finished she beamed with joy, I just sighed and smiled.

"Well it wasn't all me you know. You were pretty badass yourself, that skull mask was dope, and your moves were pretty impressive. And I'm proud you're not holding back on your powers, you were great out there earlier and those spikes and blades were pretty cool if I say so myself. A little more training and you're gonna be a tough little one to beat." I said to her as I patted head.

The siren started to go off and the surroundings began returning to normal. We heard a microphone tap and we turned to the control room window. "Good job ladies, you can head on to the shower rooms and freshen up, simulation training is over and you're free for the rest of the day." Dr. Grey said as we both headed to the elevator and headed for the showers.

I guess simulation training wasn't much but atleast I got to destroy stuff, and more importantly o got see Bean in her element, everything I told her was a fact and if she reached her maximum potential she will be a lethal force, her ability to create various weapons and armor with her bones accompanied by her rapid regeneration, enhanced speed, reflexes, strength and endurance will prove to be very useful in battle. But first she needs to fully accept herself, and to not be afraid of her power or else her fear and insecurity will b e her downfall.

' **Agreed, her fighting ability is advanced, it may be due to her training with Logan, or might be a result of her mutation as well. Either way she has an advantage, her long-range attacks are also good but she need to work on her accuracy instead of just blindly firing spikes of bones**.' Sid commented.

' **Seeing her use her powers earlier was quite impressive, it certainly is unique and her regeneration ability is amazing, I noticed all wounds that were caused by her protruding bones closed up immediately.** ' Levi added as I nodded my head.

' **Overall she is a very formidable fighter, a powerful mutant, a great ally to have, a very kind and caring person and a good friend**.' Beel said and we all agreed, I smiled to myself as Bean and I changed back to our clothes and headed back upstairs to the mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

Jean's POV

Well today's another normal day in the school, yesterday was pretty eventful.

Luci Morningstar....

That kid really gives me the weird vibes, I don't know if its in a good or bad way. She's has a pretty sharp tongue though and even if I hate to admit it, she was right, bullying has been a bit of a problem here, but we were doing our best but still. Yesterday the professor said that he'll handle Luci so this morning I'm heading to his office to ask him how'd it go.

"Good morning professor." I said as I entered his office, he looks up form his desk and faced me. "So how did it go?" I asked him

"Well, we talked and I think it went well. I believe she has simulation training today with you Logan and Scott." he said.

"What? You didn't punish her? And on top of that you allowed her to take simulation training this early on?" I asked a little confused and frustrated.

"Although I agree that what she did was a little too much, but to be fair she was provoked and she was defending someone. And regarding the simulation training I apologize for not telling in advance but I already called in Scott and Logan to talk about her training." he finished as the office doors opened.

"Ah, come in Logan, Scott. As you already know Luci will be having her first simulation training today and I asked you all here to come up with a training regime for her." the professor added.

"I don't understand professor why did you allow her to take this class? Isn't it too early for her to be taking it, she practically just arrived." I argued with the professor.

"She's right professor it's too soon for her, she should learn to control her powers first and the other fundamentals." Scott said taking my side.

"I say its okay, I mean have you not seen the way she fought with me? I'm pretty sure she has good control over powers." Logan answered and I immediately glared at him.

"Logan's right, she has exceptional control over her powers, some of the best out of all the students here so far. As for her combat skills and other lessons like teamwork, well she can learn that during training. And this will give us a chance to asses her abilities and come up with a suitable training regime for her." the professor said.

I was about to argue with their plans when the doors suddenly opened, and just my luck it was Luci and Bean. The professor welcomed them in and I excused myself seeing as our conversation would just have to be put on hold. Scott and I excused ourselves and made our way to the simulation room to prepare everything before the first class arrives.

"I still can't believe the professor didn't give her any type of punishment after what she did yesterday!" I ranted to Scott as we made our way to the elevator to the basement.

"But the professor was right about her being provoked, the other students were warned and they didn't listen to her warning." Scott replied which annoyed.

"Scott, she used her powers on another student. You know that's not allowed."

"Yes, but to be fair Jason used his powers first. And she didn't use it to hurt anyone, at most she just scared them or gave them a warning. Which was generous of her, seeing as she could've done a lot worse." Scott replied as we entered the control room.

he does have a point, I just sighed seeing as I'm loosing the argument, Scott walked over to me and tapped my shoulder and gave me reassuring smile which I returned. A few minutes later the first class arrived, they went to the changing rooms and suited up.

"Where is Logan? The class is already here and we'll start in a few minutes." I said as Logan comes in to the room but he's not alone, behind him is Luci and Bean. 'Oh great, just my luck.' I thought to myself.

When Logan told me about their situation and proposal I was a bit skeptical since we run simulations in groups of 5-7 people plus one or two instructors and the fact that I'll be accompanying them in the next simulation was just great. WellI don't really have much choice now since they're already here.

As soon as Logan left I explained to them what we were gonna be doing, things to expect, some rules and the like. When Logan and Scott's group started their simulation I asked the pair to take a look. Bean was rather excited and amazed by the events that were transpiring down in simulation.

Luci on the other hand looked interested at fist but as simulation dragged she became bored and just turned and leaned her back on the window. In my opinion she was pretty arrogant even if she did have the goods to back herself up. Bean kept talking to her and she would occasionally nod o shrug but she still looked bored, 'How can Bean tolerate her.' I thought to myself as I continued to watch the simulation.

It took longer than I thought, but finally Scott and Logan's group managed to finish the simulation, maybe not with flying colors but atleast they defeated the opponents (even though Logan and Scoot most of the damage).

I motioned for the odd pair to follow me down to the actual simulation room and meet the others. They looked like shit to be quite honest, but I didn't want to lower their morale even further so I didn't say anything bad about their simulation.

Logan and Scott just sighed and told their group to head to the showers, as they were heading to the elevator and passed us one of the students, Jason decided to make a scene. I believe his group were one of the people who provoked Luci yesterday.

He looked pretty beaten up but he was one of the more experienced ones in the group, he looked over to Luci and Bean and started taunting them, as if that wasn't enough he then proceeded to insult Bean. Sasha, one of Alice's friends joined in and the other students laughed as they bullied the pair.

'He's such a brat, no wonder Luci confronted him.' I thought myself, I could see Bean was about to cry and Luci was starting to loose it judging by the faints dark aura surrounding her. Luci was saying something and I was about to cut her off but Logan beat me to it.

"Jason stop, where the hell do you get the guts to insult someone when you just got you ass kicked. If your smart shut the fuck up and walk upstairs. That goes for all of you. I can tell you right now that every one of you is nowhere near her skill and ability. So if you know what's good for you don't even try to piss her off." Logan said as he motioned for the group to hurry up and follow him.

Wow I didn't think Logan was capable of doing that, but then again he was exhausted, pissed and just wanted to go already. As the group made their way up to the control room I ushered my group to the center of the simulation room, after a few minutes I heard the siren go off and told them to prepare themselves.

I could see the faintest hint of black smoke surrounding Luci as well as a shadow sword that appeared out of nowhere, and sharp spikes and plates made of bone started to surround Bean's shoulder, chest and back, and her tail grew in length as well. I was in awe of Bean's appearance, it was the first time I've seen her in her almost natural appearance since she first came here. She still wasn't showing her full appearance, but its good that she's getting comfortable using her powers. When I turned to Luci I was shocked to see the faintest hint of a small smile towards Bean as well as patted her shoulder for reassurance. 

'This is gonna be interesting, firstly this is my first time doing a simulation with less than 5 people, secondly I don't really know what's the extent of Bean's power is, I've heard Logan said she's been improving but I've never seen her doing training, and finally I've never worked with any of them before so our group dynamics is uncertain. Nevertheless I need to focus, besides aiding and guiding them in battle I also need to asses their abilities, and their coordination as a pair.' I thought to myself as the simulation began to start.

The simulation was a standard one seeing as this is both Luci and Bean's first simulation. We were in a dump site and so far there wasn't any visible movement as far as I can see. It was pretty quite and the tension in the room was getting pretty heavy, then all of a sudden Luci used her shadow on a huge dump in front of her, I was about to ask her what the hell she was doing when a giant shadow hand appeared holding a robot in place, Luci ran straight at it and sliced it in half in one swift swing.

I was completely taken by surprise, 'Her control over her power is very impressive indeed, she seems to be skilled in using them as weapons and based on what I just saw I can tell she has experience with fighting, not to mention the fact that she sliced it off without hesitation and with a straight face.' I thought to myself. I guess what she showed us when she fought Logan was nowhere near her true power.

"How did you know it was there?" I asked her after I recovered from my initial shock. Not surprisingly she didn't answer my question and just shrugged her shoulders. 'Figures, she seems to be hiding her real power from us.' I thought to myself

When Luci turned to faced us she alerted us that three more were coming our way in a few minutes, she instructed Bean to climb up one of the huge dumps so she could have the element of surprise, I wasn't able to ask Luci how she manage to know where the robots were because just she said I could I see 3 bot coming our way from a distance.

I prepared myself, I waited and observed the duo, since as much as possible during simulations we would let the students take the lead and only intervene when we see that things are getting out of hand. To my surprise Bean was actually the first one to attack, she plucked out a giant bone from her shoulder and used it to stab the giant robot. As I said before I've never actually seen Bean in combat so I was taken aback at how agile she was, I know her mutation not only allows rapid bone growth and accelerated regeneration, but it also gave her enhanced senses, reflexes, speed, endurance, and strength and an extremely fast metabolism, but without experience these would be useless so I assume her training with Logan is going pretty well.

Luci onthe other hand used her shadows to create two giant swords to slice the robots arms clean off, her precision and control over her shadows and dark energy is on point, and she doesn't even seem to be phased by anything. She looks as if what she's doing is practically nothing, she then looked over at Bean who then jumped on over and stabbed the robot's head finishing it.

'They're teamwork is excellent considering the fact that this is probably the first time they've worked together.' I thought to myself. I then looked over at the remaining robot and easily dismantled it. As Luci brought over Bean I heard her comment about the simulation being a little too easy for her but I just kept quiet.

As the two were talking I slowly realized that they have a strong bond, Luci is actually complementing Bean and reassuring her which is good for her since the time she arrived here months ago she has always been so insecure about herself and even though she's a very sweet and cheerful girl the other students avoided her due to her unique mutant ability. It's nice to see that she found someone who is not only afraid of her but also encourages her and reassures her.

In Luci's case it seems that Bean's presence calms her down, and she's the only one so far to actually elicit some emotions out of Luci. Looking at her now, she isn't as tense and highly guarded as when she first came, she's more relaxed and she genuinely cares for the younger girl.

They seemed to finish talking and finally turned to face me, when Luci told me she and Bean were going to handle one of the robots I argued that the main point of this simulation was to work together to defeat the enemy, she seemed a little irritated and as about to oppose the idea but closed her mouth and nodded her head instead.

We walked towards the direction she said, and when we arrived there was nothing there, so I asked her where the location of the robot was since I see nothing, she pointed towards one of the mountain of trash and said it was buried underneath. I used my powers to remove all the trash and sure enough there it was.

I held it up but it was struggling to get out of my grip, Luci noticed this and used her powers and created a giant hand and held it down, she then turned to Bean and nodded her head. Without another word Bean ran straight towards it and giant bony spikes grew on her arms and she sliced the robot's torso in half and took its head off. I threw the bot aside and we all headed towards the last robot.

Luci lead the way and we arrived it wasn't there, she seemed a bit confused as well. After waiting for it to some out we decided to split up in order to find the last robot, a few minutes later I heard a huge explosion from Luci and Bean's direction and immediately rushed over to them but I was blocked by a giant robot maybe twice the size of the other ones and it was lot more stronger and faster as well.

It tried to crush me but I used my telekinesis to block it, from a distance I could see Bean and Luci heading this way. Bean released large spikes from her arms to try and distract the robot and I was able to get a hold on it, Luci rushed forward and pulled the robots arms and legs using her shadows and I finished the job by crushing it and throwing it aside.

'That went smoothly.' I though to myself as I motioned for the two to come closer, "That was....honestly the best simulation that I've had with a group of students by far. Not to mention the fastest. It seems you both have great control over your powers as far as I can see and your teamwork was very impressive." I said to them proudly as the siren goes off.

I was eager to freshen up and relax for a bit since the next class wouldn't be for another half an hour since we finished this early, so when the elevator doors opened I was about to walk towards it but I stopped in my tracks when Luci asked to run another simulation and this time she wanted to do it alone. 

I was a bit shocked and argued that it was not a good idea since even if she was capable it was still her first time and that it was prohibited to allow students to undergo simulation training without one of the instructors. She proceeded to explain why she wanted to run another simulation and to be honest I understand her and I know she's more that capable of handling it, so after a deep sigh I contacted the professor to ask for his permission.

'I understand her reason and as you've mentioned she is more than capable so I don't see why we should hold her back, and besides you have plenty of time before the next class arrives. Just make sure to keep a close eye in case things get out of hand. Their safety is always the top priority.'the professor finished.

I nodded my head and told Luci that she can do another round, I motioned for Bean to follow me up to the control room where we can watch but she didn't follow, but instead she asked me if she could also stay and help Luci. I pinched my nose, I asked her if she was sure and she said she was so I relented. I took on e finally look at the pair and told them to be careful before the elevator doors finally closed and and I made my way to the control room.

"So what was that all about?" Scott asked as I approached them in the window, "Luci wanted to run another simulation but this time she wanted to do it without me, and before you say anything, yes I know its not allowed but I asked the professor's permission and he allowed it so I had no choice."

"Well there's nothing to worry about, as you've seen the girl can handle herself quite well, and all the training Bean and I have been doing these past few months have been paying off based on they've shown us, their teamwork seems to be good too in my opinion." Logan said and we nodded our heads, he then went to the controls and readied the simulation.

I watched as the two girls talk and after a while they nodded to each other. Bone spikes started to cover the length of Bean's arms, the spikes on her shoulder and back started to grow bigger and a skull mask formed around her face, I was surprised at how she could precisely control which part of her body she wanted the boned to grow and how much. She looks more confident now than any other time I've seen her.

When the simulation started I realized that Logan increased the difficulty level, I walked over to him, "What the hell Logan? Why did you increase the simulation? You know how dangerous this is." I scolded him, Logan just shrugged and rolled his eyes at me.

"Relax Jean I just increased it a bit, I'm sure Luci wanted a challenge and besides they can handle themselves." he said nonchalantly. i was getting frustrated and Scott could see it.

"Logan's right Jean, try to relax we can always stop the simulation anytime and based on what they've showed us I think they can handle it." Scott tried to calm me down. I sighed and just went to the window to watched.

The scenery is a ruined city, looking at the window it started to become darker and darker for some reason, I turned to the monitors which focused on the girl, it seemed they hadn't moved from their original positions yet, although I could see shadows surrounding Luci. The mist was beginning to get thicker and thicker and we're not getting feedback on some of the cameras.

"Wow, she managed to engulf almost everything inside in her mist in just a short amount of time." Scott commented. I nodded my head and focused back on the pair.

They haven't moved from their location so far and there doesn't seem to be movements in any direction, then a giant fire can be seen a few miles in the north and the two made their way towards it.

"Hnn, finally, I was beginning to get bored." Logan said as he leaned in and watched the monitors.

I rolled my eyes at his comment and looked for the monitor that was in that area, due to the heavy mist that Luci made it was difficult to see what exactly happening down there, but when I did find the camera in that specific location it looked like there was a battle going on, 'But how? Luci and Bean are still on transit towards that location.' I though to myself.

I adjusted the screen and tried to zoom in on the fight and enhanced the brightness and the angle. What I saw was interesting to say the least, fighting the two faceless mutant humanoids were two shadow people, they weren't exactly 'fighting' the humanoids, more like keeping them at bay. Few minutes later these shadow people disappeared into thin air and Luci and Bean made their way into the screen.

"Did you see that?" I asked Logan and Scott who were also crouching down looking at the monitor.

"If you're referring to the shadow people that were just there then suddenly disappeared, then yes." Scoot replied.

"What were those? Was that Luci's doing? If so then she's much more powerful than she's been letting on." I stated as I readjusted the monitors.

"Jean, look mist is disappearing." Scott stated as he walked to the window, I walked on over to see it and he was right, but why. Logan then tapped my shoulder and pointed at one of the monitors, it seems that Luci made all the mist engulf the two humanoids into a shadow ball. I was about to comment on how easily she defeated the mutants but was cut off when a bright light started blinking inside the shadow ball and not long after it exploded.

The fire mutant was able to burn its way out the ball, Luci used her shadow to create a shield for Bean and her. When the to humanoids stood up and faced them Luci looked towards Bean who after a few seconds ran towards the opposite direction. I could see the same shock and confused face on both Logan and Scott as we continued to watch the simulation.

When one of the humanoids tried to follow her Luci blocked its way with a giant shadow wall, then the fire mutant attacked which she easily blocked with a huge shadow hand. The other humanoid who can stretch its limbs took this chance and rushed towards seeing as she was preoccupied with the other one.

"Luci look out!" I screamed in panic.

The elastic humanoid never landed a hit, we were as confused as they were, suddenly black smoke/mist started to appear again this time it was swarming into one location, the fire mutant launched its attacks at it but it was useless seeing as it just passed right through.

The mist started getting thicker again, we could barely see anything from the windows and the monitors weren't showing much either. The two humanoids stopped their attacks and were looking around them.

After a few minutes the mist started clearing and the next thing we knew the two humanoids were stabbed with large spikes, and from behind them emerged Bean.

"What just happened?" I asked, still confused.

"Didn't Bean bolt towards the opposite direction during the start of the fight? How did she get there all of a sudden." Logan asked frustrated.

"The mist was too thick, we weren't able to see anything, we can re-watch the whole simulation later, let's hope some of the cameras were able to catch something." I sighed then went back to focusing on the pair who started running towards the west, all of a sudden the ground around them started shaking and out of nowhere the ground engulfed their feet as two more humanoids revealed themselves.

Luci easily used her shadow sword to slice through the rocks while Bean used the bones on her feet to penetrate through the rocks. It seemed the remaining humanoids were able to control earth and one was a telekinetic when it suddenly choked Bean with her mind, Luci used her power to grab the humanoid and appeared behind it ready to kill it.

All of a sudden Bean screamed which bought the humanoid enough time to escape form Luci's hold, the earth mutant had Bean on a death grip but it seemed like it was distracted by something which gave Bean an opening to get out of its grip. Luci was now the one in danger seeing as Bean's scream distracted her and allowed her opponent to escape and counter attack.

The humanoid was now holding her by the neck, but instead of gasping for air her attention was on Bean the whole time and when she was sure Bean was safe she turned back her attention to her own opponent, her crimson eyes seemed to glow not less than a second later thousands even millions of tiny spikes made of shadows stabbed the humanoid destroying it. The look in Luci's eyes were devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

"Whew, she's pretty ruthless." Logan commented "She's a stone cold killer if you asked me." he continued.

I didn't respond but he was right, Luci was very relentless and she was also very strategic, that plus her excellent control and fighting ability makes her a very powerful ally or a dangerous enemy. 'Hmm she's very talented I controlling her mutant powers at such a young age.'

After finishing off her enemy I expected Luci to help Bean, but she didn't, instead she just observed her. Bean was facing the last humanoid who could manipulate the earth. Her opponent kept throwing huge boulders at her but she easily sliced through them using the skeletal blades on her arms.

I'm guessing the humanoid was getting desperate and maximized its power by throwing multiple boulders in rapid succession, for the most part Bean was able to destroy or doge them but one caught her by surprise and was about to hit her, thankfully Luci used her shadow blast to destroy it and allowed Bean to finish it off by decapitating it.

Scott, Logan and I stood there shocked at what we just saw. The pair celebrated, when the siren signaled the end of simulation I told the girls to head on over to the showers and that they were free for the entire day.

"That was one of the best and fastest simulation we've seen, those two were a natural." Scott stated as he downloaded the recorded video so we could let the others see it.

"That little brat! She was clearly holding back when we fought! How dare she!" Logan complained which made Scott and I roll our eyes.

"She's still holding back now." I said as a matter of fact.

"We need to call the others and show them this." I told them as we prepared to head to the meeting room.

'Professor I think you need to see this....you all need to see this. We're heading to the meeting room now, can you tell the others to meet us there?' I asked the professor.

'Okay, we're on our way.' the professor replied. 

This meeting will be very important, it has been a while since we've had promising new recruits for the X-Men, on top of that these two have some emotional baggage with them but the good thing is that they seem to be the solution to each others problems.


End file.
